Tentamen Suicidii
by memetic
Summary: Pada suatu semesta asing di mana siapapun tak bisa mengakhiri hidup sendiri selama masih tersisa setidaknya satu saja insan di Bumi yang masih tulus mencinta jiwanya; Heiwajima Shizuo yang depresi dihadapkan dengan fakta bahwa ia tak mampu mati, berapa kalipun ia mencoba bunuh diri. [shizaya(?), Raijin Days, AU]
1. Percobaan Pembunuhan Yang Pertama

_Sebuah usaha bunuh diri (Latin: tentamen suicidii) merupakan upaya di mana seseorang mencoba untuk bunuh diri tapi bertahan. Hal ini sering disebut sebagai gagal usaha bunuh diri atau nonfatal usaha bunuh diri._

 _._

.

.

Apabila kau ingin bertanya seperti apa rasa racun serangga, maka bertanyalah kepada Heiwajima Shizuo. Kemungkinan besar ia akan sudi menjawab, sekalipun diiringi oleh dengusan kasar dan suruhan untuk segera minggat sesudahnya. Kecuali, apabila kau rela menghabiskan seratus atau dua ratus yen uang jajanmu pada mesin penjual otomatis di koridor, lalu mengiming-imingi Shizuo dengan sekotak susu stroberi. Paling tidak, begitulah kata anak-anak kelas sebelah.

Apa?

Ini bukan bercanda, ya. Karena Shizuo benar-benar sudah pernah mengonsumsi benda tak lazim itu. Bukan hanya sekali, malahan, tetapi berulang kali. Dan pada setiap usahanya, Shizuo selalu berhasil bertahan hidup, sehat seperti sedia kala, seakan bahan kimia yang seharusnya merusak setiap sel tubuhnya menguap tak berbekas.

 _Apakah itu artinya Shizuo manusia super? Apakah berbagai media mewawancara Shizuo dan memintanya tampil di TV untuk memperlihatkan bakat luar biasanya tersebut?_

Tidak juga.

Sebab satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ketahui, adalah bahwa setiap kali Shizuo membiarkan zat-zat berbahaya tadi memasuki tubuhnya, semuanya dilakukan dalam keadaan sadar. Sadar kalau cairan pembunuh hama itu sejatinya sanggup membawa dirinya lebih cepat ke depan pintu ajal. Sadar bahwa benda itu akan mengantarnya menuju tujuan utama, yakni mengakhiri hidup.

Nah, sekarang bayangkan betapa kesalnya Shizuo ketika setiap usahanya memakan racun berakhir dengan kegagalan; jantungnya terus berdetak dalam ritme teratur, bak mengolok Shizuo yang hendak melawan takdir Yang Maha Kuasa.

Dan semuanya,

Cuma gara-gara,

 _Aturan laknat itu._

Sebab di dunia tempat Shizuo hidup (dan mati, segera), Sang Semesta tak menginzinkan siapapun melarikan diri dari realita serta melawan takdir usia; kecuali dengan satu syarat: Jika tak ada seorangpun lagi yang masih tulus mengasihi si calon pembunuh-diri.

Namun menurut Shizuo, itu semua cuma omong kosong. Karena biarpun ia merasa yakin telah memenuhi persyaratan tersebut, nyatanya tak penting berapa kali pisau menyayat habis pembuluh arteri, maupun tali tambang menyumbat jalur pernapasan hingga berhenti; Shizuo akan segera kembali pada titik di mana ajal masih jauh dari pandangan.

Sebab siapa lagi sih, di Bumi ini yang masih mau mencintai Shizuo?

Teman? Semua orang menjauhinya karena perilaku yang dianggap kasar dan berbahaya. Shizuo hanya pengaruh buruk yang tersesat di tengah-tengah masyarakat normal.

Kekasih? Apalagi ini, jangan harap karena semua wanita takut kepadanya. Sekalipun ada yang terkagum pada tampilan fisik Shizuo, seharusnya hal ini tidak berlaku karena tidak termasuk ke dalam golongan 'cinta yang tulus'.

Keluarga? Mereka semua sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan Shizuo. Jangan bertanya lebih jauh lagi soal masalah ini kalau tidak ingin merasakan buku-buku jari Shizuo tepat di wajahmu.

Mereka semua ketakutan terhadap Shizuo. Dalam semesta yang situasinya begini keinginan mati tak 'kan sanggup ditutup-tutupi. _Bagaimana kalau aku nanti kepingin bunuh diri juga gara-gara bergaul dengan dia? Bagaimana kalau nanti malah aku yang dibunuhnya?_ Tidak seorangpun mencintai monster itu. Tidak seorangpun mencintai monster itu. Tidak seorangpun mencintai monster itu.

Tidak seorangpun mencintai Heiwajima Shizuo.

 _Lalu mengapa, Semesta?!_ Rasanya Shizuo ingin berteriak murka pada entah apa di atas sana yang membuat hidup-matinya begitu merana. _Aku punya alasan bagus untuk mati sekarang!_

Semesta tetap tak acuh. Setiap malam Ia tidak pernah menjawab, dan setiap malam pula Shizuo kembali mengukir waktu berhias tinta merah gelap di atas kanvas pribadinya.

* * *

Sudah lima menit lebih laki-laki aneh berkacamata itu melihat ke arah sini dari meja kelas yang terletak tepat di samping posisi Shizuo. Hampir tak berkedip. Kesabaran Shizuo lama-kelamaan habis bersamaan dengan setiap detik yang berlalu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendecih, dan akhirnya, menggertak.

"Oi,"- lelaki berkacamata itu lantas mengerjap kaget, sadar dirinya ketahuan - "apa maumu lihat-lihat begitu?"

Ia tampak salah tingkah. Membenarkan letak kacamata dan terbata-bata merangkai kalimat. "Ah... Heiwajima-kun. Boleh kupanggil Shizuo saja, tidak?"

Si pemilik nama mengangkat sebelah alis. Nasib anak itu kelihatan tidak jauh beda dengan Shizuo - setidaknya di bagian 'enggak punya teman dan selalu berakhir sendirian'. Barangkali tadi bocah aneh ini melihat aneka goresan tipis yang mengintip dari bawah lengan kemeja Shizuo, atau bekas kemerahan yang tersembunyi di balik kerah seragam miliknya. Barangkali itu semua membuatnya merasa kasihan terhadap kondisi Shizuo kini.

Namun menurut Shizuo itu bodoh, bodoh. Bodoh dan menjijikkan. Tidak ada yang perlu dikasihani. Ia benci dikasihani. Toh ini pilihan yang telah ia buat, jadi apa salahnya?

"...terserah."

Cowok aneh tersebut bertepuk gembira seperti anak kecil, sepenuhnya tak acuh pada sarkasme dingin yang baru saja ia lemparkan seperti belati. "Bagus! Aku Kishitani Shinra!"

"Salam kenal, Shinra-kun." Satu kalimat (yang jelas masih bernada ragu-ragu) dan Shizuo kembali menikmati pojok pribadinya di sisi kelas. Hanya saja rupanya Shinra belum selesai berbicara.

"Kau..." Shinra berbisik, membuat Shizuo menoleh, selagi lawan bicaranya menatap dirinya lekat-lekat. Pada saat itulah Shizuo menangkap kilatan janggal, mungkin rasa penasaran, mungkin rasa bersemangat; dalam kedua netra cokelat itu. "...tidak akan mampu bunuh diri, kau tahu soal itu 'kan?"

Shizuo memicingkan mata. Rupanya Shinra sama sekali bukan tipe orang kebanyakan yang kerjanya mengasihani; tetapi ia juga tidak merasa nyaman berada di bawah pandangan si mata-empat itu. Shinra memberikan aura seakan ia sedang memerhatikan Shizuo di bawah lensa mikroskop. Membuat Shizuo tidak merasa seperti manusia, melainkan objek pemuasan rasa ingin tahu Shinra. Seakan Shinra selalu tahu terlalu banyak.

"Ya."

"Tahu alasannya kenapa?"

"Ya. Lalu apa kaitannya denganmu, hm, Shinra-kun?" Ujung bibir Shizuo nyaris secara refleks melengkung naik membentuk seringaian mengancam, memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata yang mengacu pada lelaki satunya.

"Eh? Jangan marah dulu, Shizuo-kun. Aku ini cuma menyampaikan pesan," buru-buru ditahannya tempramen Shizuo - yang tidak pernah bisa dibilang penyabar sejak awal - lalu ia menggaruk tengkuknya setengah kebingungan. "Um... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya..."

Kaki Shizuo sudah mengetuk-ngetuk sebal. "Menjelaskan apa?"

Cengiran bodohnya itu masih terpasang di atas wajahnya yang sungguh memuakkan. "Ah, begini saja," di luar ekspektasi, laki-laki itu mencondongkan tubuh mendekat, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya tepat ke depan Shizuo, yang mana di sisi lain otomatis mundur sambil menatap kelima jari kurus tersebut curiga. "Pegang tanganku," ia memerintah tanpa basa-basi.

"Ha...?"

"Pegang saja," Shinra kembali tersenyum miring, "kau mau lihat enggak?"

Shizuo bersiap melempar meja kalau Shinra melakukan hal aneh-aneh yang memicu amarahnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau mau lihat orang yang membuatmu enggak bisa mati, tidak?"

Tepat di saat kulit Shizuo berkontak dengan kulit dingin Shinra, keadaan kelas masih seperti biasa. Semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing dan tentu saja tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menghabiskan waktu memberikan perhatian kepada kedua cowok itu. Normal, tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan.

Hingga tak lama kemudian napas Shizuo tercekat ketika ia akhirnya menangkap sebuah kejanggalan.

Ia yakin benar bahwa sedetik yang lalu, tidak ada pemuda bermata krimson dan berhelai rambut segelap malam yang berdiri dengan begitu angkuhnya di belakang punggung Shinra. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu periode waktu cukup lama, setiap sel dalam tubuh Shizuo berteriak 'bunuh! bunuh! bunuh!' yang bukan ditujukan terhadap dirinya sendiri, tetapi sebagai gantinya terlimpahkan seluruhnya pada figur misterius di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu menyeringai balik.


	2. Percobaan Pembunuhan Yang Kedua

_Bunuh diri merupakan penyelesaian permanen dari masalah yang hanya sementara - Anonim_

.

.

.

Teriakan murid-murid perempuan memenuhi ruangan kelas mereka, dan dalam seketika suasana riuh. Laki-laki yang berjiwa mulia refleks melindungi temannya yang lebih lemah - beberapa dari mereka yang kurang tulus sekaligus curi kesempatan memegang bokong para siswi - Namun kebanyakan dari cowok-cowok itu, tentu saja, pengecut dan memilih kabur menyelamatkan diri.

Alasan dari seluruh skenario tersebut tak lain tak bukan sebab Heiwajima Shizuo, seorang murid pembuat onar kelas dua Akademi Raijin, baru saja sukses melempar kursi menuju udara kosong di depan jendela; tanpa alasan jelas yang mendasarinya.

Kishitani Shinra, seorang murid problematik lain - bukan pembuat onar sih, tetapi tidak ada pula siapapun yang mau mencoba bersosialisasi dengan cowok aneh nan mesum itu akibat rumor bahwa ia seringkali tertangkap basah 'menikmati' dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi lantai tiga, dengan sanggahan sedang bersama 'seorang wanita yang terlampau sempurna untuk bisa kau lihat' - memucat di bawah ketiak Shizuo, membatu saat bongkahan kayu tadi melesat lima senti di samping telinganya.

Shizuo bagai orang kalap.

"Shi-Shizuo-kun...!" Shinra gelagapan menghentikan Shizuo yang hendak mengambil amunisi baru, dalam paniknya menampar pipi si pemuda pirang. "Kuasai dirimu!"

Begitu ditampar, Shizuo bukannya berhenti, malah kemudian melepas pegangan Shinra. "Minggir! Lelaki itu-"

"-dia tidak bisa...!"

"Tapi-" Shizuo mengerjap tersadar. Berkedip beberapa kali, lalu menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan bermacam teriakan heboh dan gerombolan murid yang berdesakan kabur.

Kelas sudah kosong, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pemuda bernetra krimson di sana.

"Kau... dia..." tangan kanan Shizuo menggenggam kerah pakaian pemuda yang lebih pendek, bergetar hebat. "Yang barusan itu _apaan_ , hah?! Jawab aku!" Tidak mungkin ia keliru. Jelas-jelas tadi sosok itu mendekatinya dengan pisau. Jelas-jelas tadi sosok itu mau mencelakainya.

"Shizuo-kun, lepaskan aku dulu. Aku butuh kau untuk tenang," di luar dugaan Shinra tidak terdengar marah, sebaliknya nada yang ia pakai begitu tenang, seperti gaya bicara orang tua pada anak berumur lima tahun. Meskipun niatnya menenangkan, alangkah menyesalnya Shinra nanti jika ia tahu perilakunya tersebut justru membuat Shizuo semakin naik darah.

Pegangan di bahu Shinra mengendur ragu-ragu, Shizuo perlahan melangkah mundur. "B-baik." Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak membiarkan dirinya lengah. Tak sampai sepersekian detik kemudian ia memotong kasar, "jelaskan."

Lelaki berkacamata itu menghela napas sambil memejamkan mata. "Nah," ucapnya, lalu menatap Shizuo lekat. Tak seperti biasa, ekspresinya kali ini jauh lebih serius. "Apa yang kau lihat tadi, bukan karena aku mengerjaimu. Mereka selalu ada, hanya saja cuma beberapa orang yang bisa melihat mereka. Tapi kau tidak perlu takut."

"Takut?! Aku punya alasan yang sangat bagus untuk marah!" Shizuo melimpahkan segala murka dan panik tadi ketika melihat sebilah mata pisau semakin mendekati dada kanannya kepada Shinra, yang sebaliknya justru membalas dengan cengiran canggung. Sial. "Dia mau membunuhku!"

Shinra sesaat terlihat terkejut, seakan apa yang baru diutarakan Shizuo barusan di luar ekspektasinya (tentu ini bikin Shizuo tambah curiga) kemudian ekspresinya melembut. "Ah, Shizuo... Kau belum tahu, ya. Sebenarnya-"

"HEIWAJIMA!"

Teriakan yang tidak kalah kencang dibandingkan keributan di kelas tadi terdengar mengaum dari arah pintu. Di sana, tiba-tiba sudah berdiri salah seorang guru mereka yang porsi tubuhnya bahkan lebih besar daripada Shizuo sendiri. Wajahnya memerah layaknya api. Dadanya naik-turun disertai hidung yang kembang-kempis.

Sesaat Shizuo dan Shinra terlonjak kaget bersamaan, lalu si pemuda pirang menguasai diri untuk menoleh malas-malasan kepada pemanggilnya tadi. "Ya... Sensei?"

Sang guru membuat gestur tajam yang mengisyaratkan anak didiknya tersebut untuk pergi bersamanya. Ketika berbicara, suaranya masih bergaung lantang seperti sebelumnya. "Ikut saya! Sekarang."

Masih setengah-hati pula, Shizuo yang enggan segera berputar dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuruti suruhan guru tersebut, tetapi tidak sebelum ia merasakan sikutannya pada pinggang yang diikuti bisikan cepat Shinra, "pergilah. Kuberi tahu nanti."

Tanpa diminta Shinra pun sudah pasti Shizuo akan mematuhi perintah sensei tadi, tetapi ia belum memercayai lelaki berkacamata itu. Lagipula, bisa dibilang 'kan ini pertama kalinya Shizuo berinteraksi sungguhan dengan Shinra; dan sudah berakhir buruk begini. Masih ada banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Mengapa Shinra tiba-tiba tertarik kepada Shizuo? Pesan apa yang Shinra maksud? Dan yang terpenting... siapa pemuda berambut gelap itu?

Shizuo tidak sudi membiarkan berbagai masalah ini lewat terlupakan begitu saja.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur."

Sensei berdeham keras di belakang punggung mereka. Nadanya mengancam. "Heiwajima?"

Satu desahan. Shinra berdecak pelan. "Temui aku di atap nanti. Aku janji."

Bahkan setelah ia diseret pergi menuju ruang guru untuk diinterogasi dan dihukum (atas kesalahan yang bukan, yah, sepenuhnya miliknya) benak Shizuo masih digenangi berbagai teka-teki merindu solusi.

Hampir sepenuhnya wajar dan sangat bisa dimaklumi bahwa menurut susunan prioritas Shizuo, hal pertama ia lakukan ketika pada akhirnya bertemu Shinra di atap, adalah mengecek keberadaan apapun yang menyerupai sosok pemuda berambut gelap - terutama sosok yang mirip dengan yang ia temui siang tadi.

"Shizuo-kun," Shinra berceletuk, membuyarkan observasi Shizuo. Laki-laki berkacamata itu melambaikan tangan geli di depan batang hidungnya, "ada apa? Jangan melamun begitu, seram tahu."

Shizuo tak acuh. _Yang seram itu kau,_ ia berpesan lewat satu kerlingan mengancam.

Melirik kanan-kiri untuk memastikan bahwa mereka tidak dikuntit siapapun, apapun, kecuali hembusan semilir angin yang bertiup berhiaskan jingganya matahari. Hanya ia dan Shinra makhluk hidup yang terlihat berdiri di atap Akademi Raijin sore itu. Shizuo memejamkan mata pasrah, lalu kembali mengeluh.

"Diam saja deh," ia menggertak sambil meregangkan lengannya yang pegal sehabis menjalani dua jam hukuman beserta interogasi di ruang guru (atas kesalahan yang, sekali lagi, bukan sepenuhnya miliknya). Fokus Shizuo beralih selagi bertanya dengan gaya menantang, sebisa mungkin tidak tampak takut, "kenapa cowok psikopat itu tidak terlihat bersamamu, eh?"

Namun Shinra tidak langsung merespon. Sebaliknya, ia ganti berbicara soal hal lain, menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik punggung dan mencondongkan tubuh sedikit ke depan sambil bersikap demikian, "ah, Izaya-kun, sekarang aku mengerti. Jaga perilakumu, dong... Aku sudah susah-susah mencari Shizuo-kun untukmu."

Shizuo terpaku sejenak, keheranan, sebelum pada akhirnya ia sadar bahwa Shinra tidak berbicara kepadanya, melainkan kepada 'sesuatu' di balik punggungnya.

"K-kau..."

"Ah benar, aku hampir lupa. Maaf, Shizuo-kun! Ya... kau benar kok. Aku ini bisa melihat apa yang tidak terlihat bagi kebanyakan orang. _Aku bisa melihat orang-orang yang sudah mati_ ," Shinra menjelaskan, seratus persen kasual, sampai-sampai Shizuo dirasuki nafsu untuk menampar wajah tenangnya itu. "Ah, tapi itu 'kan enggak penting! Yang jelas sekarang, kau, dan Izaya-kun-"

"Kau gila."

Shinra mendadak berhenti berceloteh. "Sori?"

Shizuo menggelengkan kepala pasrah, lalu menutup mata dengan telapak tangan. "Aku bilang, kau gila," sepotong tawa lemah terlepas darinya, "mungkin aku juga sudah gila karena mau mendengarkanmu."

"Lho, bukankah Shizuo-kun juga sudah merasakan kemampuan ini tadi siang?" Shinra mengerjap, bingung sungguhan, kemudian tiba-tiba tertawa kecil. "Ah... Izaya menyuruhku memegang tanganmu lagi supaya kau percaya."

Jadi menurutnya kemampuannya ini bisa ditransfer lewat sentuhan?

"Izaya-kun bilang-"

"Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, dia cuma fragmen imajinasi dari otakmu yang sinting itu, Kishitani!"

Shinra hanya terdiam selagi tantrum Shizuo mereda. Sedikit penyesalan. Tangan lelaki pirang itu mengepal, ia mendecih lalu baru akan berbalik pergi ketika suara Shinra menghentikan langkahnya.

"Izaya-kun bilang," kali ini suara Shinra lebih pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan, "kau monster tak berhati yang berani memanggilku sinting, tapi sebenarnya cuma seorang pengecut."

Shizuo naik darah. Secepat kilat ia berputar dan meremas erat pergelangan kurus cowok berkacamata di hadapannya yang lantas terkejut.

Dan,

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tidak ada sosok laki-laki bermata krimson maupun pantulan cahaya pada belati.

"Mana dia?!" Shizuo menggeram, " _di mana Izaya?!_ "

"Halo, Shizu-chan. Aku senang kau sudah tahu namaku."

Shizuo mengerahkan segala harga dirinya untuk melawan refleks melompat kaget saat mendengar sebuah suara asing berbicara. Dari sudut matanya, ia menangkap seorang laki-laki seumuran mereka dan memakai seragam aneh, duduk dengan santainya di pinggir railing atap. Seperti tidak takut mati.

Pemuda itu memainkan belatinya dari posisi riskan tersebut, menyeringai. "Aku heran, kenapa orang yang sebegitu _inginnya_ bunuh diri, masih punya rasa takut terhadap pisau ini?"


	3. Percobaan Pembunuhan Yang Ketiga

"Pada akhirnya kau membutuhkan keberanian yang lebih besar untuk bertahan hidup, daripada untuk bunuh diri." - Albert Camus

Izaya (seandainya itu benar memang namanya) diberkahi dengan wajah yang cukup rupawan. Ini merupakan pencapaian yang lumayan hebat, karena bahkan saat ia sedang memasang seringai seram begitu, Shizuo tetap memiliki impresi seperti ini mengenai sosoknya. Kulit putih bak porselen tanpa cacat yang mampu membuat iri para wanita. Helai rambut hitam legam yang gelapnya menandingi malam pada bulan mati. Hanya kedua matanya, yang melenyapkan orang dari medan gravitasi kharisma sang psikopat muda.

Kedua iris itu, sewarna rubi. Krimson. Merah paling gelap dari semua merah yang pernah dilihat Shizuo. Warna teror. Warna darah. Warna kebanggaan iblis, kesayangan raja setan.

Yang jelas, Shizuo yakin warna itu _bukan_ milik manusia.

"Shin- Shinra," terbata-bata Shizuo mulai berbicara, mati-matian mengalahkan syok yang masih menguasai sistem gerak. Tanpa ia sadari, sebelah tangannya masih meremas tangan Shinra. Kini semakin erat. "Dia... Izaya...?"

Shinra cuma meringis kecil, sebagian karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sebagiannya lagi karena menahan sakit genggaman Shizuo yang sudah di luar batas normal.

'Izaya' tergelak kencang, gaya tertawanya mirip tawa anak kecil. Bukan jenis tawa anak kecil yang imut, melainkan jenis yang sering diputar pada adegan-adegan film horor. Sebelum Shizuo sempat bertindak, bibir Izaya melengkung naik dengan tajam, meloncat maju ke depan. Menuju Shinra--tidak, menuju Shizuo. Menuju diri _nya._

Belati itu masih terpasang siap di depan dada. Dalam sekejap insting Shizuo mengalahkan rasa terkejut dan ia bersiap melawan.

Kalau saja sekarang bukan tangan Shinra yang justru meremas erat milik Shizuo, menjaganya tetap di tempat.

"Yang benar saja--Shinra!" Shizuo memandang lelaki itu tidak percaya, sementara Shinra gemetaran, menggeleng kuat, dan sekuat tenaga (yang sebetulnya benar-benar lemah dibandingkan Shizuo) menahan dirinya. "Kau berniat membunuhku sejak aw--?!"

 _CRAT!_ Meskipun hanya sepersekian detik, pengalihan perhatian Shizuo oleh Shinra memberikan waktu yang cukup bagi Izaya untuk maju dan menerjang, dan lebih cukup lagi bagi belati laknat itu untuk menembus dada kiri Shizuo. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana mata pisaunya perlahan melesak ke dalam daging, sedikit, sedikit, sedikit, hingga tersisa bagian pegangannya saja.

Mata Shizuo melebar. Ia menunggu.

Rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi datang... Gelap... dan akhirnya kematian...

... _kematian?_

 _Sial! Seharusnya aku tidak berpikir seperti itu! Sekarang aku kehilangan satu lagi kesempatanku untuk mati!_

Namun, Shizuo tahu, ia tidak pernah kehilangan kesempatan untuk balas dendam. Maka karena rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung tiba juga, ia akhirnya sukses menyentak keluar dari genggaman Shinra dan sekuat tenaga melancarkan kepalan tangannya langsung ke wajah Izaya. Pada detik bersamaan tangannya meninggalkan tangan Shinra dan mendarat di muka Izaya, Izaya menghilang tak menyisa. Shizuo tidak peduli. Ia berbalik penuh amarah, menghadapi Shinra yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Shinra," Shizuo menggeram, sosok tinggi itu menyelimuti statur mungil cowok yang satunya. "Apa maksudmu tadi, hah? Kau mau membunuhku?"

Shinra tersenyum canggung, keringat dinginnya mengucur selagi Shizuo menutup jarak dan membuat bayangannya semakin menutupi ruang pandang Shinra. Lelaki itu menelan ludah. "Shizuo-kun, dengarkan aku dulu..."

"Atau si sinting itu--terserahlah makhluk apa dia yang barusan itu--yang membuatmu melakukannya?!"

"Shizuo-kun, lihat dada kirimu!"

Apa mau si gila mesum ini? Tentu saja dada kirinya pasti berantakan! Padahal tadi dia sendiri dan iblis sialan itu yang berkonspirasi menyusun pembunuhan terencana atas dirinya. Sekarang ia berpura-pura khawatir akan kondisi Shizuo. Apa si Shinra ini memang cuma kelihatan pintar di tampang saja?

Shizuo belum mau kalah, tetapi ia refleks menyentuh tempat belati tajam tadi menancap. Dari berkali-kali usahanya menemui ajal, ia paham benar seperti apa bentuk luka tusuk. Basah, agak lengket. Bergelambir di pinggir apabila luka masuknya jelek. Agak mengerikan, sejujurnya, saat harus diraba.

Shizuo menyiapkan seribusatu ekspektasi di kepala, tetapi tak satupun benar ia rasakan saat menyentuh dada. Kaget, Shizuo menundukkan kepala, ingin melihat langsung. Bagian itu bersih tanpa noda. Tidak ada darah. Tidak ada lubang menganga. Tidak ada bekas-bekas seperti seharusnya bulan kemarin ia mencoba melakukan harakiri di kamar mandi apartemen.

Oke, kini Shizuo benar-benar merasa bego.

Ia bingung. Benar, saat alam bawah sadarnya mengeluarkan pemikiran 'ingin mati' pada sesaat ia menghadapi situasi fatal--contohnya seperti saat ia ditikam Izaya barusan--Semesta akan sekali lagi menggagalkan upaya Shizuo untuk mati.

Namun, Semesta tidak pernah menghapuskan luka yang ia derita. Luka itu semestinya tetap berada di sana, nyeri berhari-hari. Seolah-olah tanpa belas kasihan Semesta ingin menunjukkan kepada 'para pelaku bunuh diri' macam Shizuo akibat daripada perbuatannya sendiri. Sebuah hukuman yang setimpal. Penghapusan dosa, barangkali. Shizuo tak mungkin bisa melupakan rasa sakit yang tidak pudar semama berminggu-minggu, saat ia meloncat dari lantai delapan belas kala itu.

Nyatanya sekarang, luka tikam Izaya sirna tak berbekas.

"Kau heran? Karena lukanya tidak ada?"

Celetukan riang Shinra menyadarkan Shizuo dari lamunannya. Ia buru-buru menurunkan tangan dari bagian dada yang tak habis-habisnya ia elus dengan sikap kebingungan. "Dari mana kau tahu kalau biasanya lukanya tidak menghilang? Bahkan untuk orang-orang seperti aku?"

Shinra tersenyum simpul. "Tebakan saja."

"Apa Izaya tadi... cuma halusinasi, 'kan?" Shizuo menahan tawa hambar, nadanya bisa salah diartikan sebagai orang sedang histeris. "Itu sebabnya aku tidak mengalami cidera apapun?"

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan, Izaya-kun itu sungguhan ada, Shizuo-kun. Hanya saja ia... cuma bisa dilihat segelintir orang," Shinra berujar. Tak terlewatkan helaan napas tidak sabar yang lepas darinya.

Shizuo menggeleng putus asa. "Lalu... kenapa...? Jelas-jelas aku melihat mata pisau itu merobek kulitku..."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus bertanya sendiri kepada Izaya-kun." Shinra menyunggingkan seulas senyuman tulus yang membawa maksud permohonan maaf. "Ngomong-ngomong, sebelumnya aku minta maaf dulu karena sudah mengagetkanmu seperti tadi. Habisnya, aku tidak bisa memikirkan cara yang lain lagi untuk menunjukkan hal ini padamu--Izaya-kun juga memaksaku melakukan ini! Dan soal Izaya-

kun, well, kurasa kau juga juga perlu minta maaf... _eh_..."

Saat Shizuo otomatis mengernyit curiga, tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Shinra segera melingkarkan genggamannya pada lengan Shizuo.

"Paling tidak kau 'kan tidak usah main kasar," suara yang bukan milik Shizuo maupun Shinra muncul dari kekosongan, sementara sosok Izaya mendadak terbentuk dalam pandangan Shizuo. Lelaki itu tampak terduduk di ubin, tersungkur dengan satu siku menopang tubuh, sambil mengusap pipinya yang agak kebiruan. "Curang sekali! Aku menepati janjiku, Shinra-kun, tapi justru Shizu-chan yang memukulku duluan."

Mau berapa kalipun kejadian seperti ini diulang, Shizuo tidak akan pernah mampu terbiasa dengan figur Izaya yang hilang-muncul dalam sekejap.

Shizuo menegapkan tubuh. "Kau. Apa maumu? Dan dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Ia membentak. Shizuo masih jijik dan berusaha keras mengabaikan embel-embel "- _chan_ " yang disisipkan Izaya di belakang namanya.

Izaya bangkit secepat kilat, terlihat lincah dan berbahaya. Shizuo menahan diri dari menampar ulang wajah iblis rupawan itu. "Jangan terlalu tegang, Shizu- _chan_ , tersenyumlah sedikit! Itu baik buatmu," ia melempar seringai bengis itu sekali lagi, matanya bertemu dengan mata Shizuo. Izaya berjalan mengitari Shizuo dengan ketelitian seekor pemangsa. "Lagipula kau sudah lihat, 'kan? Tidak ada bekas luka. Hantu sepertiku tidak bisa menyentuh manusia, _dungu_ , jadi jangan memasang tampang seperti itu dong."

"Tidak ada yang namanya hantu," sanggah Shizuo keras kepala, "yang ada itu imajinasi orang sinting dan iblis. Tergantung kau yang mana?"

Iris krimson berkilat sesaat. Nada Izaya yang sebelumnya main-main kini berubah serius. "Kata-katamu bisa menyakiti perasaan orang, monster. Hanya karena aku tidak bisa menyentuh, bukan berarti aku segan _menyiksamu_ lewat alternatif lain. Ingat itu," ancamannya semanis madu, "ya 'kan, Shinra-kun?"

Shizuo nyaris lupa Shinra ada bersama mereka. Lelaki berkacamata itu cuma terkekeh kalem. "Jangan seret aku ke dalam masalah kalian, Izaya-kun..."

"Persetan! Jelaskan padaku kenapa pisaumu tadi tidak melukaiku, padahal pukulanku bisa membuatmu lebam," Shizuo memotong kasar. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk kegilaan ini.

Izaya menangkap dengusan setengah-mengejek Shizuo saat membahas soal lebamnya. Laki-laki raven itu cemberut jengkel. "Hantu tidak bisa menyentuh apa yang mereka ingin sentuh, Shizu-chan, seperti ini." Ia membuat Shizuo hampir kena serangan jantung lagi saat Izaya tiba-tiba menghujamkan belati di antara kedua matanya. Pisau itu masuk, tetapi tidak ada darah yang keluar. "Lihat? Seratus persen tembus. Tapi orang-orang seperti Shinra--termasuk kau juga, saat masih punya kontak dengan dia--bisa menyentuhku. Tidak adil."

Mendengar penjelasan Izaya, Shizuo menatap penasaran tangannya yang masih dipegang Shinra. Mengepal dan meremas. Ternyata di dunia ini masih banyak hal-hal yang lebih aneh daripada Shizuo dan hobi bunuh dirinya.

Bukan berarti Shizuo percaya adanya hantu, maupun rela untuk memercayai mereka. _Terutama_ hantu psikopat setipe Izaya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan namaku?" Shizuo mendesak, "dan embel-embel memuakkan itu."

Izaya terkikik ringan, melambaikan belatinya. "Oh. Aku berkeliaran. Asal kau tahu saja, sekelompok gadis yang memuja 'ketampananmu' memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu di kamar mandi," ia memandang Shizuo dengan netra berbinar. "Aku merupakan alasan kenapa kau belum mati, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo mengerjap. Mengerling Shinra. "Maksudmu? Shinra, waktu kau katakan Izaya punya pesan, kau tahu bahwa laki-laki ini--"

Gelak tawa Izaya menginterupsi pernyataan Shizuo. " _Hahaha!_ Tepat sekali! Aku _mencintaimu_ , Shizu-chan!" Mata krimsonnya menyipit, sementara ia tertawa dan terus tertawa. Rahang Shizuo bergemeretak. "Aku mencintaimu, dan bahkan Semesta mengakui hal itu!"


	4. Percobaan Pembunuhan Yang Keempat

"Sebuah buku merupakan sebuah upaya bunuh diri yang ditunda." - Emil M. Cioran

.

.

.

Apabila dibandingkan dengan ekspektasi sebagian besar orang, apartemen Shizuo sejujurnya tergolong lumayan rapi untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki yang hidup sendirian. Apartemen itu tidak besar - mungil malah - dengan satu kotatsu di tengah ruangan, dipakai untuk makan sekaligus tidur. Bergaya tradisional dengan lantai beralas tatami dan pintu kertas geser. Penghangat air diletakkan pada nakas, berdampingan dengan televisi. Masih ada kontainer makanan ala konbini bekas semalam dan tumpukan buku yang agak berantakan, tetapi secara keseluruhan, _tertata_. Tidak "Shizuo" sama sekali.

Shizuo Heiwajima perlahan bangun bersamaan dengan lolosnya cahaya matahari dari jendela mati yang menghadap langsung ke dinding bangunan tetangga. Mengucek mata, sedikit peregangan, kemudian langsung melipat futon. Bergerak menuju kamar mandi, lalu mengenakan seragam yang terdiri atas kemeja putih dan jas biru. Shizuo meraih tas sambil memikirkan kopi merek apa yang akan dibelinya pagi ini dalam perjalanan ke sekolah.

"Aku berangkat," teriaknya tidak kepada siapa-siapa, melainkan tiga foto yang tersusun berjejer di salah satu pojok ruangan, lengkap dengan pernak-pernik berkabungnya.

Hanya ada satu bagian kecil yang tampak menonjol dalam apartemen itu; sebuah altar khusus yang didedikasikan kepada tiga orang dalam foto: satu berisi seorang pria paruh baya yang mirip Shizuo, satu berisi seorang wanita cantik, dan yang terakhir, seorang anak laki-laki berwajah datar yang usianya tidak lebih dari sekolah menengah pertama. Cuma bagian itu yang mempertahankan koneksi antara Shizuo dengan keluarga yang pernah ia miliki. Kalau bukan gara-gara kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa mereka, Shizuo tidak perlu berseteru dengan Semesta, serta bertemu orang-orang aneh semacam Shinra dan Izaya.

Pintu apartemen mengeluarkan suara "klik" tanda dikunci dari luar, tetapi senyum ketiga Heiwajima yang sudah tiada bernyawa itu membeku, tak acuh, ditelan waktu. Sampai saat ini Shizuo masih menolak keberadaan hantu. Seandainya roh itu memang bisa menetap di bumi, maka Shizuo benar-benar heran mengapa Semesta justru mempertemukan ia dengan hantu Izaya, bukannya hantu Kasuka Heiwajima, adik yang ia _sayangi_ sepenuh hati.

Kecuali, kalau faktanya Semesta memang bajingan kelas atas.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Shizuo-kun! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Derap langkah dipercepat terdengar mendekati dirinya dari belakang, disusul oleh suara ceria nan nyaring Shinra yang menurut Shizuo sama menyebalkannya dengan dengung lebah. Shizuo berdecak galak-yang seolah dianggap angin lalu oleh Shinra, menilai dari bagaimana cowok itu malah berusaha menyamakan tempo berjalannya dengan tempo Shizuo. "Kau keberatan enggak kalau aku jalan ke sekolah bareng kau?"

 _Keberatan, keberatan sekali,_ hardik Shizuo secepat kilat di dalam benaknya, sehingga Shizuo sendiri pun jadi heran saat apa yang keluar lewat bibirnya kemudian justru, "terserah."

Dan Shinra menanggap respon diplomatis itu sebagai undangan menyenangkan. Kau tahu apa yang sepantasnya dilakukan orang terhadap lebah penganggu? Memukul mereka dengan spatula. Sekuat tenaga sampai terdengar bunyi "kres" yang memuaskan hasrat.

Belum genap lima meter mereka meninggalkan titik awal di mana keduanya berpapasan, Shinra keburu berceloteh lagi sambil terus melangkah bahagia. "Kau tahu, Shizuo-kun? Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali aku punya seseorang yang bisa kuajak jalan bersama ke sekolah. Mungkin... waktu sekolah dasar?" Lelaki itu seakan melamun tiba-tiba, tetapi kemudian mengangkat bahu enteng. "Ah, tidak penting! Bagaimana denganmu? Kapan terakhir kali kau berjalan ke sekolah ditemani seseorang?"

Shizuo mengangkat sebelah alis. _Si sial ini._ Apa maksudnya itu, secara implisit menggolongkan Shizuo ke dalam kategori orang-orang senasib Shinra?

"Entah," ia bergumam tidak jelas.

"Bersama sahabat, barangkali? Saat kau masih di sekolah menengah pertama?"

"Lupa."

"Aku tahu! Dengan saudara? Adik atau kakak?" Shinra memandangnya tertarik. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau punya saudara?"

Tentu saja Shinra tidak sadar (dan sadar pun, Shizuo yakin Shinra tidak peduli) bagaimana basa-basinya itu menaburkan garam di atas luka lama. Shizuo mempercepat langkah. "Enggak... juga."

Meskipun kedengaran agak surealis, sebagian diri Shizuo setuju bahwa sebenarnya Shinra menangkap keengganan Shizuo dalam membahas hal-hal pribadi menyangkut keluarga. Sebab setelah kejadian itu, Shinra berhenti membombardir dirinya dengan pertanyaan sejenis. Sebaliknya ia mulai melantur panjang-lebar soal kelas biologi dan ketertarikannya pada bedah kodok yang akan mereka lakukan minggu depan, sekaligus eksperimen ngaconya terkait roh hewan amfibi.

Shizuo menyumbat telinganya rapat-rapat, kemudian tanpa peduli membiarkan Shinra bermonolog sementara ia menghampiri vending machine sembari merogoh kantung celana. Si cowok berkacamata, menyebalkan seperti biasanya, mengikuti Shizuo. Bergabung dalam rentetan nasib buruknya pagi ini, kaleng kopi yang ia beli tersangkut pada mesin.

"Biar kubantu," Shinra menawarkan riang, dan sebelum Shizuo sempat mencegah, lelaki itu terlebih dahulu menyambar kaleng bersamaan dengan dirinya. Tangan Shizuo menyapu tangan dingin Shinra sesaat; Shizuo tidak mampu mengontrol jengitan kecil menjalari tubuhnya.

Perasaan was-was mendadak terbit. Akan Izaya yang terakhir menghilang dari pandangannya kemarin di atap sekolah, dan belum tampak lagi batang hidungnya, sejak saat itu.

Shinra tertegun melihat reaksi Shizuo terhadap sentuhan singkat tadi. Saat laki-laki janggal itu melempar senyum, senyumannya hangat. "Kau enggak usah separanoid itu, Shizuo-kun. Izaya tidak selamanya berada di dekatku, tahu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia itu hantu, jadi bebas pergi ke mana saja yang ia mau."

Shizuo mengerang sedikit, menahan malu. "Ugh. Kau masih percaya dia itu hantu?" Ia membuka kaleng kopinya kasar, "kupikir hantu itu ada di mana-mana, bukan cuma satu seperti Izaya."

Shinra terkekeh samar. "Aku bukan percaya, Shizuo-kun, tapi tidak sanggup melawan realita. Kau juga akan merasa begitu kalau punya kemampuan ini sejak kecil." Air mukanya terlihat damai. "Dan tentu saja mereka ada banyak! Memangnya kau enggak mendengarkan penjelasanku soal roh barusan?"

 _Harapanmu ketinggian,_ batin Shizuo, tetapi karena sudah terlanjur penasaran, ia sekadar menggeleng pendek. "Sori. Gimana...?"

Shinra menghela napas. "Ayahku seorang dokter. Waktu kecil dulu, aku sering dibawa ke rumah sakit. Di sana aku pertama kali menemukan kemampuanku, karena di tempat itu 'mereka' tak terhitung jumlahnya," ia berhenti sebentar, "lama-lama aku menyadari kalau perlahan mereka 'menghilang'. Kayak, wush, lalu tiada. Durasinya bervariasi, kadang satu jam setelah kematian, atau bisa juga seharian penuh. Nah, pada kasus tertentu, ada hantu seperti Izaya."

"Biar kutebak," sela Shizuo, "mereka tidak kunjung hilang? Karena ada masalah yang tidak terselesaikan?"

Shinra mengangguk bersemangat. "Tepat sekali! Walaupun aku enggak yakin juga sih, alasannya kenapa. Dulu waktu di rumah sakit, aku tahu roh anak seumuranku yang tidak hilang-hilang, tapi belakangan aku mengerti, hal itu terjadi karena dia memang belum mati. Anak itu koma selama dua minggu sebelum akhirnya siuman. Lalu... ada hantu kakek-kakek yang menunggu sampai anaknya pulang dari Hokkaido." Lelaki tersebut mengelus dagu pelan sambil merenung. "Kalau dipikir-pikir... kurasa ini pertama kali aku bertemu hantu yang bertahan selama Izaya."

"Kenapa kau enggak tanya saja langsung ke Izaya, kalau begitu?" Usul Shizuo gusar. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya beberapa kali. "Maksudku, soal kenapa dia enggak hilang dan matinya bagaimana..."

"Ah, Shizuo-kun, kau kurang paham. Menanyakan soal penyebab kematian atau kehidupan seorang hantu di masa lalu itu benar-benar tidak etis, tahu," si lelaki berambut cokelat menjawab santai. Shizuo terkesiap dan hampir tersedak kopi.

"Are? Jadi kau tidak tahu Izaya itu sebenarnya _siapa?!_ "

"Tidak~" Momen ini membuat ia sangat tergiur menepuk dahinya sendiri atau dahi Shinra sekalian.

"Dia memintamu melakukan hal aneh-aneh dan kau bahkan enggak mengenal dirinya," Shizuo mengulang sekali lagi, silabel-per-silabel demi kepastian, "Shinra, sudah berapa lama sejak kau pertama bertemu Izaya?"

"Mmm. Sejak akhir liburan musim panas kemarin, kalau enggak salah? Berlebihan juga kalau kau bilang kami tidak mengenal. Walaupun dia hantu, terkadang Izaya bahkan membantuku mengerjakan eksperimen-eksperimenku! Aku cuma membalas budi."

Setelah liburan musim panas. Berarti, tidak lama sebelum Shizuo memulai maraton aksi penjemputan ajalnya. Kalau benar apa yang dikatakan Izaya bahwa dirinya lah penyebab Shizuo enggak bisa mati (ayo lupakan dulu soal cinta dan lain-lain), jelaslah sudah mengapa seluruh upaya bunuh diri Shizuo gagal total.

"Shinra, dengar. Aku ini kepingin mati," cowok berstatur tinggi-besar itu berujar, "toh kau tidak sungguhan mengenal Izaya, 'kan? Kalau benar apa kata Izaya kemarin, untuk bisa mati Izaya harus lenyap. Hilang."

Lawan bicaranya cuma memandang Shizuo polos. Ia berkedip sekali. "Shizuo-kun, meskipun kau bilang begitu, aku benar-benar enggak mengerti cara melenyapkan hantu. Yang kulakukan cuma berbicara dengan hantu, bukan mengadakan upacara purifikasi."

"Paling tidak kau harus membantu! 'Kan kau juga yang pertama kali mengawali masalah dengan menunjukkanku Izaya!" Shizuo berteriak, sekarang suaranya makin terdengar frustasi.

"Kok? Itu masalahmu dengan Izaya. Meskipun aku enggak keberatan juga sih, untuk membantu." Shinra mengangkat bahu, main-main mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis. "Menurutku pribadi, kau sangat menarik, Shizuo-kun. Kau dan ketidakmampuan bunuh dirimu itu."

Perjalanan mereka selama sepuluh menit sesudahnya relatif dihabiskan dalam hening. Shizuo masih meluncurkan banyak teka-teki di sudut benak, sementara Shinra menyenandungkan lagu-lagu kecil yang asing. Interaksi baru muncul kembali saat mereka menginjakkan kaki melewati gerbang SMU, dan Shinra berceletuk.

"Shizuo-kun, kau duluan saja. Aku mau ke kamar mandi atas."

Teringat Shizuo rumor tentang Kishitani, siswa mesum yang kerap mencumbu diri sendiri di toilet sekolah. "Buat apa?"

"Rahasia~"

Shizuo mendengus keras, menonton Shinra yang segera melesat menuju tangga. Rasanya otak Shizuo mau pecah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melenyapkan Izaya? Meminta bantuan Shinra? Duh, bahkan pada level "percaya" pada Shinra saja ia belum sampai.

Ditambah lagi, terdengar sedikit janggal kalau Izaya mengakui bahwa ia telah 'mencintai' Shizuo sejak awal semester, tetapi baru menampakkan dirinya pada Shizuo (lewat perantara Shinra) sekarang.

 _Hantu. Tidak kunjung menghilang. Tidak bisa diusir. Izaya mencintainya..._

Kepala Shizuo semakin gatal.

 _Hm. Seperti kutu saja._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Halo readers setia3 Nize di sini. Gimana sejauh ini? Ada hipotesis bermunculan? ;) Please review karena hamba haus dimaso #digeplak

#notsorry gimana ini berubah jd semacam slowburn (which is veeeeery slow) tapi sabar aja. Semesta butuh banyak detail. Saya bersumpah next chapter ada Izaya :")

Once again pls kindly leave your revieewsss ! ! !


	5. Percobaan Pembunuhan Yang Kelima

"Aku tidak bermaksud menenggelamkan diri. Aku bermaksud untuk menyelam hingga aku tenggelam; itu bukan hal yang sama." - Joseph Conrad

"Enggak kusangka kita akan berpapasan di sini, Shizuo."

Shizuo terpana pada refleksnya sekarang ketika mendadak mendengar suara. Tolong _jangan_ pernah mengagetkan Shizuo lagi, sebab sejak bertemu Izaya, kini respon otomatis Shizuo berada dalam mode langsung menonjok atau langsung lari. Untungnya, ketika sore ini tiba-tiba Tom-san menyapanya, ia tidak melakukan satupun di antara kedua opsi tersebut.

"Ah, Tom-san! Aku kira kau siapa," buru-buru Shizuo menyembunyikan tangan yang sudah siap terkepal dalam saku celana. Dihembuskannya napas yang ia tidak ingat kapan mulai ia tahan. Shizuo memberikan senyuman tulus (yang berbeda dari seringai seram seperti biasanya) dan menghadapi Tom dengan bersemangat. "Tumben kau ke sini? Tidak sibuk?"

Tanaka Tom adalah kakak kelas favorit Shizuo di Akademi Raijin. Sebenarnya Tom bukan tipe senpai impian yang dikirimi ribuan cokelat Valentine, tetapi Tom-lah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuka kemungkinan jembatan sosial antara manusia normal dan Shizuo. Pertemanan mereka sudah berlangsung sejak tahun lalu, ketika Tom memergoki Shizuo hendak melompat dari atap (saat itu Shizuo belum pernah sungguhan melompat, jadi ia enggak tahu kalau melompat pun _sebenarnya_ juga tidak apa-apa). Sejak itu, Tom yang pasifis dan Shizuo yang impulsif bersimbiosis mutualisme.

Tom menggeleng. "Tidak. Kuliahku pagi semua dan _part-time_ ku masih nanti malam," ucap pria itu datar, kemudian mengambil posisi sejajar Shizuo. Si laki-laki yang lebih muda mendengarkan acuh-tak-acuh. "Kau sendiri tumben. Bukannya kau malas berlama-lama di sekolah?"

Kepingin sekali Shizuo memutar bola mata kuat-kuat. Tom enggak salah sih. Nyatanya memang selama dulu Tom masih berprofesi sebagai siswa SMU, Shizuo tak pernah mengikuti klub maupun organisasi apapun sepulang sekolah. Namun... tetap saja Shizuo ogah mengakui bahwa alasannya pulang larut hari ini karena _menunggu Shinra._

Si mata empat itu memohon supaya Shizuo menunggu sampai urusannya di Klub Penelitian tuntas, agar mereka bisa pulang bersama. _Gila_. Tidak pernah terbesit di pikiran Shizuo sebelumnya, bahwa pada suatu hari ia akan menghabiskan seharian penuh--mengerjakan tugas kelompok, makan siang--bersama Kishitani Shinra. Shizuo (terpaksa) menerima seluruh ajakannya cuma buat membungkam mulut lelaki cerewet tersebut lewat jalur non-kekerasan.

"Menunggu teman," akhirnya Shizuo menjawab Tom pelan, setengah menggeram.

"Oh," bagaimanapun juga Tom masih bisa mendengar respon tidak jelas Shizuo, "siapa?"

"Kishitani."

Kabarnya panggilan "Onani Kishitani" telah tersebar ke seluruh akademi. Tom terdiam, barangkali menyembunyikan kekagetannya guna tidak menyakiti perasaan Shizuo. Sayang sekali, padahal kalau saja Tom jelas merengut jijik pada nama itu, Shizuo malah makin gembira lho.

"Oh," Tom gantian bergumam.

Mereka kemudian tenggelam dalam hening, tetapi justru inilah alasan mengapa Shizuo senang didampingi Tom.

Setelah lumayan lama baru Tom kembali berbicara. "Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Shizuo mengusap tengkuk sebal. _Ya, aku punya masalah. Aku mau bunuh diri, tapi seorang hantu laki-laki menghalangi tujuan itu sekaligus bilang kalau dia mencintaiku; sementara satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantuku cuma hiperaktif mesum berkacamata._

"Tidak ada," dusta Shizuo ketus.

"Kalau kau tidak sibuk akhir pekan, makanlah denganku."

Shizuo mengangguk. Rupanya Tom masih hafal kalau akhir pekan merupakan jadwal rutin Shizuo memborgol kaki dan meloncat ke dalam Sungai Yabata. "Kuusahakan, Tom-san," ia berujar spontan.

Ketika tak lama kemudian Tom menjabat tangan Shizuo tanda mereka berpisah, tidak mungkin baginya untuk melewatkan beraneka bentuk garis-garis kemerahan pada pergelangan tangan adik kelasnya itu. Namun Tom hanya mengerling sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangan tanpa memberi komentar.

Inilah alasan lain mengapa Shizuo senang didampingi Tom.

Salah satu kebiasaan Shizuo yang agak janggal, bahkan menurutnya sendiri, adalah bagaimana ia selalu mengatakan "Aku berangkat" sebelum meninggalkan apartemen, tetapi tidak sekalipun bibirnya mau berkata "Aku pulang" saat ia kembali. Menurut Shizuo, apartemen bukanlah rumah. Analoginya mengucap "Selamat ulang tahun" pada sebuah upacara pemakaman.

Walaupun Shizuo teramat benci terhadap apartemen miliknya, patut diakui bahwa paling tidak Shizuo menghormati ruangan lima-kali-lima meter itu sebagai _lebensraum_ -nya, "ruang hidup"-nya. Maka sesuai logika Shizuo, ia akan sekaligus memberikan apartemen itu honor sebagai "ruang mati"-nya. Shizuo kerap membayangkan betapa indahnya apabila suatu saat (segera, setelah Izaya lenyap) nanti, tubuhnya akan ditemukan oleh si tuan tanah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa dan mulai membusuk.

Tak terhitung sudah usaha Shizuo menjemput ajal sepulang sekolah di apartemen. _Persetan_ , bahkan terkadang, kalau Shizuo sedang malas memasak, ia ngemil kapur barus selaku pengganjal perut.

Namun malam ini, sejujurnya ia terlalu lelah untuk bahkan memikirkan bunuh diri. Seharian bersama Shinra itu benar-benar olahraga emosi, terlebih untuk orang temperamental sejenis Shizuo. Setelah menyalakan saklar lampu kamar kerdilnya, melempar tas, dan menanggalkan jas, Shizuo lebih memilih untuk menghempaskan tubuh di lantai sambil menatap kosong langit-langit.

Kemudian kantuk perlahan melanda.

( _Kantuk? Atau, perasaan muak?_ )

Kelopak mata Shizuo menutup pelan-pelan. Pandangannya menghitam, dimulai dari pinggir. Mau tidur sekarang pun Shizuo tidak peduli, toh tidak ada orang tua yang akan mengomel kalau ia terlelap berseragam lengkap.

 _Aku mau tidur._

 _Tidur terasa begitu nyaman._

 _Alangkah menyenangkannya kalau aku bisa terus seperti ini,_ batin Shizuo setengah sadar, _sayang sekali aku tahu besok masih harus menatap altar sialan itu._

 _Barangkali kalau aku berusaha cukup keras, aku mampu menutup mata untuk selamanya..._

"Selamat sore, Shizu-chan."

Kedua mata melotot.

" _IZAYA!!!_ "

Kekuatan dari gelegar Shizuo cukup untuk meruntuhkan bangunan, tetapi tampaknya tidak berefek apapun terhadap seorang hantu bernetra krimson. Jujur, siapapun berhak menjerit jika dibangunkan dengan seulas wajah pucat lima senti di depan wajah sendiri.

"Bajingan!" Shizuo meloncat bangun, hampir menjedukkan kepalanya dengan kepala Izaya seandainya Izaya tidak sigap menghindar. " _Ngapain_ kau di kamarku?!"

"Sebagai hantu aku boleh ke mana saja, 'kan," hantu itu menggoda.

Shizuo muntab. "Sebagai hantu kau berhak masuk Neraka!"

Lelaki pirang itu melesat maju, kini tahu ia mampu menghajar Izaya kalau mau. Namun Izaya tidak kalah cepat, otomatis ia melangkah mundur, mengitari kotatsu dan mengambil sisi terjauh dari Shizuo. Ia berkacak pinggang main-main. "Hush. Strategi yang sama tidak bekerja dua kali, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo tidak menjawab karena sibuk menyambar tas yang tadi ditelantarkan. Diayunkannya dengan liar tas tersebut guna menyambit Izaya, Izaya bereaksi menunduk dan sukses melewati maut. Sementara Izaya berguling minggir lalu melompati nakas, sepasang sepatu melayang sepanjang dinding mengikuti pergerakannya.

"Enyah dari dunia, Izaya!" rutuk Shizuo selagi mengayunkan ikat pinggang, "kau sudah mati!"

Ruangan lima kali lima meter memang bukan lokasi ideal untuk bertengkar. Saat Shizuo mengirim sepaket kepalan tangan, ia menghindar, membiarkan Shizuo menabrak altar.

Lagi-lagi Shizuo tidak peduli. Saat sabetan ketiga ikat pinggangnya meleset tipis mengenai Izaya, Izaya akhirnya berhenti berlari, membiarkan Shizuo memojokkan dirinya. "Hentikan, Shizu-chan. Ini sia-sia. Kita tak akan berhenti sampai besok pagi. Meskipun aku dicekik, hantu tidak lenyap semudah itu," engah si cowok berambut gelap, memandang lekat Shizuo.

Napas Shizuo bergemuruh, tampangnya masih haus darah. Jepitan di leher Izaya bertambah kuat. Izaya baru saja akan menyesal telah menawarkan diri dihajar ketika Shizuo mendesis mengancam. "Kenapa aku bisa melihatmu _meskipun_ tidak menyentuh Shinra."

Seketika Izaya melempar ekspresi enigmatik. "Itu dijawab kalau kita berdamai, oke...?"

Shizuo mendecih. Sekalipun akhirnya melepaskan mangsa. Perlahan ia mundur, duduk di belakang kotatsu. Ditopangkannya siku pada meja, menghela napas sekali, lalu memelototi Izaya tidak puas. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, barangkali Izaya tewas--Masalahnya a) Izaya memang sudah mati dan b) Shizuo bukan Superman.

"Jelaskan."

Izaya, sebaliknya mengambil posisi di hadapan Shizuo dengan riang. "Teoriku, kau terlalu lama berada di dekat Shinra, jadi sebagian kekuatan paranormalnya ditransfer sementara kepadamu." Ia mengangkat bahu. " _Well_ , jangan remehkan Shinra. Dia itu lebih kuat daripada yang kau kira."

"Kalau begitu kenapa aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, padahal aku 'kan sekelas dengan dia?!"

"Yah, kau tahu Shinra. Memangnya kau pernah menemani dia seharian seperti hari ini? Atau, memangnya ada orang lain yang pernah?" Dengan pahit Shizuo harus mengakui bahwa Izaya ada benarnya. "Jangan khawatir, kurasa efeknya pelan-pelan memudar."

"Hmph."

Shizuo tidak berkomentar lagi.

"Nah, kalau Shizu-chan sudah selesai, kini giliranku berbicara karena asal kau tahu tujuanku ke sini bukan buat bertengkar saja," Izaya menyilangkan lengan. "Aku mau kau melakukan sesuatu."

Lawan bicaranya menghempaskan diri pada tatami. "Izaya, terserah deh meskipun itu enggak akan membuatmu lenyap, tapi sumpah kalau kau menyuruhku melakukan hal aneh aku bakal mencekikmu lagi," Shizuo mengerang, "dan stop ' _mencintaiku_ ' supaya aku bisa bunuh diri."

Hening.

"Pfft, hahaha-"

"Jangan tertawa!"

Izaya memegangi perutnya sampai tertunduk. Ia mencoba bicara di antara gelak tawa. "Ya ampun, kalau itu membuat Shizu-chan merasa lebih baik, maka baiklah. Aku _bercanda_ , oke? Waktu kubilang aku mencintaimu."

Kini wajah Shizuo bersemburat kemerahan. "Lalu kenapa..."

"Maksudku, aku cinta orang-orang _sepertimu_. Orang yang begitu membenci kehidupan, tapi dibenci oleh kematian!" Izaya tergelak lagi, semakin terdengar janggal dan tidak waras. "Depresi, frustasi, ditindas, dikucilkan, disiksa, ditinggalkan keluarga..."

Bulu kuduk Shizuo merinding. Izaya terkikik.

"Bayang kematian pada orang hidup, membuatku merasa..." Izaya menjilat bibir cepat, "... _bersemangat_."

 _BRAK!_ Tas penuh buku melayang, detik berikutnya Izaya terlempar dan bersandar pada dinding. "Kau pantas mati," desis Shizuo, masih tersengal. "Keluar."

Pertama-tama Shizuo menyangka Izaya pingsan. Di luar dugaan, selanjutnya bibir tipis itu membentuk seringai selagi Izaya bersusah-payah mengangkat dagu. "Kishitani Shinra-kun berencana bunuh diri minggu depan," bisiknya mendadak.

Shizuo mengangkat alis was-was. "Hah?"

"Shinra-kun temanku, tetapi dengan bunuh diri artinya dia berkhianat," Izaya berkata, sambil menghampiri Shizuo agresif. "Aku mau kau menggagalkan usahanya."

Izaya terlalu dekat membuat Shizuo risih. Shizuo menggunakan tinggi badannya untuk mendominasi Izaya. "Apa gunanya buatku, dan kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"

"Hm. Bukankah kemampuan melihatku ini hanya sementara? Bukannya kau butuh Shinra supaya bisa mencari tahu cara untuk melenyapkanku?" Shizuo merengut. Dengan hati-hati, Izaya memiringkan kepala sedikit, mulutnya melengkung sempurna. "Ngomong-ngomong, pernah enggak sih kau bertanya apa yang _sebenarnya_ Shinra lakukan di kamar mandi lantai tiga Raijin?"

Author's Note:

This story is partially an excuse to write action scenes. Now you know.


	6. Percobaan Pembunuhan Yang Keenam

"Tidak seorang pun pernah kekurangan alasan bagus untuk bunuh diri." - Cesare Pavese

Sebagaimana halnya SMU-SMU lainnya di Jepang, Akademi Raijin memiliki kisah seramnya tersendiri. Terlebih, Raijin memang bukan tipe sekolah yang serba bersih dan modern; melainkan kuno dan agak angker. Meskipun cerita horor yang tersebar di antara murid-murid berkisar mulai dari tengkorak hidup di laboratorium biologi hingga bangku kosong di ruang kelas tingkat dua, kisah yang paling diyakini kebenarannya adalah rumor terkait kamar mandi laki-laki pada lantai tiga.

Kamar mandi itu terletak dalam bagian bangunan Raijin yang lebih dahulu dibangun. Kini, tidak seorang pun mau menggunakan toilet tersebut, sebab kabarnya buang air di kamar mandi itu bisa membuat penismu berjamur saking kotor ureternya. Jadi jelas kalau Shizuo belum pernah coba buang air di sana. Lagipula, wastafelnya habis dimakan karat dan tidak akan mampu mengeluarkan setetes pun air.

Namun sebenarnya, masalah utamanya bukanlah itu. Problem utamanya adalah bahwa kamar mandi itu disebut-sebut punya "penunggu".

Soal makhluk apa yang menetap di kamar mandi lantai tiga berbeda-beda tergantung siapa yang kau tanya. Tetapi menurut mayoritas saksi mata, identitas penunggu yang paling populer merupakan "makhluk" berselimut warna hitam dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Di mana seharusnya terdapat wajah, hanya tersisa lubang hitam yang menatapmu balik. Mengenai hal ini pun, terus terjadi perdebatan tanpa akhir.

Satu-satunya murid yang sudi menggunakan kamar mandi itu, sekaligus kerap tertangkap basah berada di sana, adalah murid kelas dua Kishitani Shinra. Murid-murid kelas satu masih heboh membicarakan soal hantu di kamar mandi, tetapi para senior lebih senang mengesampingkan semua itu sebagai perbuatan si "Onani Kishitani". Nama panggilan yang dimulai ketika salah seorang guru memergoki Shinra menikmati diri sendiri di sana, dan menyanggah dengan berkata kalau ia sedang bersama "seorang wanita cantik".

Selama ini Shizuo beranggapan bahwa teman sekelasnya itu memang sinting atau kelewat mesum, akan tetapi sejak merasakan sendiri kemampuan supernatural Shinra dan bertemu Izaya, kepercayaan Shinra lama-kelamaan agak goyah.

"Memangnya ada apa yang perlu aku ketahui soal Kishitani dan hobi mesumnya?" tanya Shizuo yang kemarin jadi mengurungkan niat untuk buru-buru menendang Izaya keluar apartemen.

Izaya menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri beberapa kali, menimbang-nimbang sambil mempermainkan Shizuo "Shizu-chan harus melihatnya sendiri," ia terkekeh kecil. Shizuo tidak paham apa yang Izaya pikirkan sampai wajahnya segeli itu. "Jaa. Oh, ya. Satu hal lagi sebelum kau mengusirku..."

Shizuo menggubrisnya pakai satu sabetan malas yang bisa dihindari dengan mudah.

Izaya meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir. Membentuk gestur membungkam Shizuo. "Kurasa akan lebih bijaksana apabila permintaanku ini tetap menjadi rahasia antara aku dan Shizu-chan saja. Kau enggak mungkin sanggup menghentikan orang dari bunuh diri kalau orang itu tahu kau bakal menghentikan dia, 'kan?"

Kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi, selagi Shizuo berusaha mencerna makna ucapan Izaya, hantu sialan itu kabur menembus dinding. Persis seperti bagaimana belatinya kala itu seolah memotong tubuh Shizuo. Shizuo ternganga sejenak. Baru ketika ia hendak tidur, teringat bahwa ia sama sekali belum menanyakan apa yang dimaksud Izaya dengan "berkhianat", serta bagaimana cara Izaya menemukan aprtemennya.

* * *

Heiwajima Shizuo tidak tahu apa yang merasuki benaknya saat setelah bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi sore ini, ia menghampiri meja Shinra di pojok kelas yang kurang terjamah dan menawarkan diri untuk membantu Shinra membawa setumpuk buku tebal dalam pelukannya.

Sebuah bola lampu seakan menyala mendadak dalam diri Shinra saat Katsuo berkata begitu. "Sungguh? Benar enggak apa-apa?" ia mengulang tidak percaya. Shizuo perlu tergagap dahulu seraya meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak keberatan membantu Shinra, sebelum Shinra akhirnya dengan riang memindahkan tumpukan buku tersebut untuk dipegang Shizuo.

"Terima kasih banyak, Shizuo-kun! Maksudku, sebetulnya aku sanggup sih membawa ini sendiri dan enggak merepotkanmu. Aku juga sudah biasa. Wah, aku betul-betul tidak kecewa telah mengenalmu!" Shinra berceloteh riang saat keduanya mulai melintasi koridor sempit. Sulit sekali bagi Shizuo untuk menahan diri dari berdecak, pasal menyadari betapa tidak seimbangnya perbandingan antara porsi buku yang dibawa Shinra dan yang dibawa dirinya sekarang.

Dasar hipokrit. Shizuo betul-betul "tidak" kecewa telah mengenal Shinra.

Shizuo bergumam mengiyakan setengah hati. "Sama-sama." Ia lalu membenarkan letak tumpukan yang nyaris jatuh dalam pelukannya. Di luar dugaan, barang itu lumayan berat, sehingga Shizuo jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri bagaimana bisa tubuh kurus kering Shinra mengangkat tumpukan buku tersebut setiap hari. "Ini isinya apa saja sih? Berat sekali."

"Oh, cuma referensi saja, untuk Klub Penelitian-ku. Tidak penting-penting amat kok," Shinra melambai enteng, mengisyaratkan pada Shizuo untuk berbelok menapaki tangga, menuju lantai selanjutnya. _Kalau tidak penting, lantas ngapain dibawa?_

Shizuo hanya mampu mengintip beberapa judul buku. Tertera pada sampul mereka, "Intuisi Praktikal: Membuka Intelijensia Psikis Anda dan Sebuah Perjalanan Anatomi Tubuh". Ia mulai bimbang apakah ia sungguhan kepingin tahu apa tepatnya yang dilakukan Shinra dibalik kedok "Klub Penilitian" gilanya.

"Eh. Soal klub itu. Kau punya ruangan sendiri?" Mau tak mau ia bertanya, sebab agak janggal sepertinya jika manajemen sekolah membiarkan manusia dengan reputasi seperti Kishitani menjalankan kegiatan organisasi.

Shinra mengangguk antusias. "Tentu. Perlu diakui, aku harus berterima kasih kepada Nakura-kun karena berbaik hati menggabungkan kelompoknya dengan punyaku," jawab Shinra. "Dan Shizuo-kun, ini kita 'kan sedang menuju ke sana. Ruang kelas di lantai tiga."

"Un." Siapa pula Nakura?!

Shizuo melihat bagaimana di bawah kakinya, ubin lantai yang sebelumnya besar-besar berwarna krem, berubah menjadi tipe mozaik kecil-kecil berwarna hijau botol yang sudah lusuh. Berarti, mereka sudah melewati batas bangunan sekolah yang dibangun setelah tahun 2000-an, dan kini menapaki bangunan asli Raijin. Fakta ini membuat hati Shizuo sedikit berdesir, tetapi diingatnya lagi apabila ia sudah bertemu Izaya (yang rupawan bahkan untuk selera orang hidup), maka seharusnya hantu lain juga enggak terlihat seburuk di obake-obake.

Bicara soal Izaya, sudah dua hari ia tidak menampakkan diri kepada Shinra (saat Shizuo sedang bersama dia). Meskipun Shinra tampak sama sekali tak acuh akan absennya Izaya, Shizuo di sisi lain mulai menebak-nebak hubungan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di antara kedua orang ini.

"Nah, sudah sampai!" Shinra berseru cerah ketika mereka tiba pada ruang kelas kosong di ujung koridor. Ia menendang pintunya sampai terbuka, mempersilakan Shizuo masuk. "Letakkan saja bukunya di atas meja."

Tadinya Shizuo menyangka kelas itu berisi setidaknya lima atau enam orang, akan tetapi alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika satu-satunya sosok yang kasat di sana hanya seorang cowok berpenampilan standar yang sedang membaca buku. Saat Shinra menerobos ke dalam ruangan, ia kelihatan terkejut selama sepersekian detik, dan masih sibuk mengumpulkan nyawa saat Shizuo mengikuti Shinra masuk.

"Shizuo-kun," si laki-laki berkacamata memberikan pengarahan kepada Shizuo, "ini Nakura-kun. Nakura-kun, ini Shizuo-kun."

Laki-laki yang disebut "Nakura" ini melambai formal pada Shizuo. Tinggi badannya tidak jauh berbeda dibandingkan Shinra, tetapi karakteristik uniknya adalah sepasang tahi lalat di dekat masing-masing pelipis. "Nakura," ia memperkenalkan diri tidak peduli, lalu tanpa diperintah memisah-misahkan buku yang tadi dibawa Shizuo menurut susunan yang tidak ia mengerti.

Ketidakpedulian Nakura dalam menghadapi sikap Shinra yang seenaknya membawa orang masuk membuat Shizuo agak terusik, membayangkan berapa banyak orang yang telah Shinra seret ke sini sebelum dirinya. "Heiwajima," ia membalas tak kalah dingin, dan sebagaimanapun enggannya Shizuo untuk berada dalam ruangan itu lebih lama lagi, Shizuo tetap menarik kursi kosong untuk menonton Nakura bekerja.

Karena tujuan utama Shizuo sejak awal memang bukan untuk menjalin persahabatan abadi dengan Shinra. Sial saja baginya bahwa ucapan Izaya semalam membawa terlalu banyak kecemasan dan pertanyaan. Meskipun apa yang keluar dari mulut Izaya barangkali cuma setengah-dusta dan kalau beruntung pun sepertiga-dusta, Shizuo lebih memilih percaya daripada menerima risiko tidak mampu bunuh diri untuk selamanya.

Shizuo memandangi Nakura dalam canggung yang melingkupi mereka. Kenapa Nakura bahkan mau menjadi anggota klub ini, ia heran. "Kau sedang apa?" ia berbasa-basi, berupaya memecah ketegangan.

Namun Nakura tidak menatap balik. "Mengategorikan sesuai tema," responnya datar. Lima menit kemudian ia masih melakukan rutinitas yang sama.

"Kegiatan klubmu setiap minggu cuma ini saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Shizuo-kun," jawaban datang bukan dari Nakura, melainkan dari Shinra sendiri. Ia sedang memunggungi kedua cowok lainnya. Laki-laki itu berhenti sejenak dari membuka bangkai kodok dari boks es yang sudah sudah berada di ruangan itu sejak Shizuo datang. "Saat ini proyekku dan Nakura-kun adalah untuk mengetahui apakah roh hewam amfibi bisa hidup di darat dan di air seperti versi hidupnya. Sayang sekali memisahkan roh ternyata cukup rumit." Shinra tersenyum janggal, mendongak pada Shizuo. "Kenapa? Kau tertarik?"

Dari sudut mata, Shizuo menangkap wajah Nakura memucat satu warna. Shizuo mengangkat alis, tetapi tidak bertanya. "Jangan harap, Shinra," ia menghardik jengkel, "bahkan masalah utama kita dengan temanmu itu belum selesai."

Shinra mengerjap. Lalu nyengir. "Aku sudah bilang aku mau-mau saja membantu, 'kan." Pasti ia tahu benar hantu _mana_ yang sedang dibicarakan Shizuo. Akan tetapi, ia memilih untuk tidak terang-terangan menyebut nama Izaya.

Entah. Barangkali Nakura tidak perlu tahu soal hal tersebut. Shizuo tak mau pusing.

Setengah jam (yang canggung) kemudian, Shinra mendatangi meja, lalu meletakkan bangkai kodok di hadapan Nakura. Kemudian turut menyerahkan pisaunya. "Nakura-kun. Aku mau pergi sebentar. Pisahkan saja jantungnya, masukkan ke dalam toples atau apalah. Terima kasih banyak!" Shinra menanggalkan sarung tangan karet sambil beralih pada Shizuo. "Buatmu, Shizuo-kun, silakan melihat-lihat. Siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran! Hehehe."

Lelaki berkacamata itu melesat keluar, dan begitu ia menghilang dari pandangan, Shizuo meloncat seolah kursinya diberi per. Bahkan Nakura yang sedang mengiris kodok terlompat, pisaunya berdenting sepanjang lantai. Shizuo tak acuh, ia berderap sampai pintu yang terbuka sedikit, mengintip arah kepergian Shinra.

"Oi, Heiwajima. Kau mau apa?" Nakura akhirnya berbicara. Nadanya tidak datar seperti tadi, melainkan lebih berekspresi layaknya sedang kesal. Shizuo sampai kaget dengan alterasi karakter yang begitu kentara.

Shizuo mendesis agar dia diam. "Menguntit ketua klubmu."

Nakura membuka mulut hendak protes, hanya untuk mengatupkannya kembali. Ia menelan ludah, suaranya bergetar. "Jangan-jangan... Kau juga menyaksikan mata merah itu..."

Shizuo merengut. "Ap-" dari sekat pintu, terlihat Shinra berbelok menuju kamar mandi. Shizuo _harus_ mengikutinya kalau memang penasaran; ia mengumpat. "Sial! Sampai jumpa, Nakura-kun." Bersamaan dengan itu, secepat kilat ia menyelip keluar.

Meninggalkan Nakura sendirian dalam ruang kelas. Nakura menghela napas. "Lupakan saja..." gumamnya merana, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada bangkai kodok.


	7. Percobaan Pembunuhan Yang Ketujuh

"Tak ada yang menakjubkan dari mati sekarang, tetapi tetap hidup pun sama tidak menakjubkannya." - Sergei Esenin

Pernahkah kau berbicara kepada dirimu sendiri? Sambil berbaring di kasur, mungkin? Atau di bawah pancuran air di kamar mandi?

Terkadang Shizuo juga suka berbicara sendiri selagi perlahan mengiris satu-per-satu garis melintang pada pergelangan tangannya. Atau, saat tengah malam memandangi altar tempat foto Kasuka terpampang manis. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Shizuo berkonsultasi psikis pada Shizuo "lain" yang membisikkan argumen-argumen kontra di pinggir benak, yang menyuruhnya agar segera berhenti menggoreskan luka-luka irasional pada kulit--dan langsung potong sampai putus lengannya saja sekalian. Kalau menurutmu itu saja sudah tergolong "enggak sehat", maka kau harus mendengar cara Shinra bermonolog.

Karena bahkan Shizuo pun belum, belum pernah mendengar orang bermonolog sebagaimana Shinra mengobrol dengan dirinya sendiri.

"...nar. Aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Itu jelas suara Shinra. Hening sebentar. Lalu, seolah sudah mendapat jawaban, ia berbicara lagi. Padahal, tidak terdeteksi sepotong pun kalimat dari si pihak kedua yang entah di mana keberadaannya.

"Mengapa menurutmu mencampakkan Izaya terdengar terlalu kejam? Dia membuat pekerjaanmu lebih sulit daripada yang seharusnya, _sayang_..."

Sunyi lagi. Alis Shizuo kini bertaut dalam. Shinra ini sedang menemui kekasihnya? ia bepikir. Akan tetapi, Shizuo kehabisan ide mengenai alasan Shinra mengungkit nama Izaya pada perbincangannya bersama si kekasih misterius, sebuah hal yang tidak ia lakukan bahkan di depan Nakura.

" _Well_ , iya sih. Haaa~ Aku tidak ingin terlibat jauh dalam masalah mengerikan seperti ini. Eh? Tentu saja itu karena aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu! Meskipun aku sangat beruntung sih bisa bertemu seorang perempuan yang sempurna dan pemberani seperti kau... tetapi sebagai laki-laki aku patut merasa khawatir."

Shinra cekikikan layaknya seorang remaja hormonal berumur empat belas tahun, meskipun dari balik dinding kamar mandi, Shizuo tak bisa menerka apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Terdengar seperti sepasang kekasih pada tahap kasmaran. Operasi pengintipan Shizuo berbuah hasil yang sungguh mengecewakan. Ia baru saja hendak mengernyit jijik, ketika ucapan Shinra berikutnya membuat temperatur koridor seolah anjlok sekian derajat.

"...tidak, sejak kapan aku pernah membawa teman ke sini? Lagipula ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, aku yakin enggak ada seorangpun di koridor," bantah Shinra, sekalipun bernada ragu. "Orang ini belum mati, begitu?"

Napas Shizuo tercekat, membeku di balik dinding. Dia ketahuan telah menguntit. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal dari posisi Shizuo sekarang--memunggungi tembok yang membatasi antara toilet dan koridor--mustahil orang di luar mampu melihat ke dalam, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Shizuo terpaku, jangan-jangan cermin wastafel yang memantulkan bayanganku? Ia berusaha memperhitungkan sudut pantulan cermin, tetapi gagal mengingat letak cerminnya.

"Bukan Nakura-kun. Tinggi besar dan pirang, katamu? Ah... Aku tahu." Suara Shinra terdengar makin dekat. "Wah, aku enggak menyangka..."

 _Terkutuklah Izaya!_ Ini bagaikan mimpi buruk jadi kenyataan. Shizuo benar-benar menyesal tidak bertanya lebih jauh tentang apa tepatnya makna dibalik ucapan Izaya "jangan remehkan Shinra" dan "dia itu lebih kuat daripada yang kau kira". Kalau sampai Shizuo meregang nyawa di kamar mandi lantai tiga Raijin, pertama-tama ia akan berterima kasih karena akhirnya mati; kedua ia bakal menonjok diri sendiri sebagai hukuman mandiri karena saking bodohnya tidak sadar telah berkenalan dengan bukan hanya satu, tetapi dua psikopat dalam durasi seminggu. Hebat.

Mendadak teringat olehnya berita yang tanpa sengaja ia tonton di televisi pekan lalu. Berita panas. Pembunuhan berantai yang belum terpecahkan di Tokyo. Pelakunya belum tertangkap, tetapi kemungkinan besar menetap dan bekerja dalam kota. Shizuo tidak peduli terhadap himbauan waspada sebab toh ia kepingin mati. Namun seandainya pembunuh itu ternyata benar Kishitani Shinra... Shizuo tidak yakin harus berbuat apa.

Keringat dingin Shizuo membasahi telapak tangan. Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan? Tetap di tempat, dan mengakui perbuatannya--dan jika sempat menciptakan alibi untuk membantah tuduhan? Atau lari, meskipun sudah jelas tertangkap basah? Barangkali kalau Shizuo lari menuju kelas detik ini juga, ia masih punya kemungkinan untuk menyogok Nakura supaya mendukung alibi bahwa Shizuo tidak pernah meninggalkan kelas sejak Shinra pergi berlalu. Namun, setelah melihat sikap ketakutan Nakura setiap berada di dekat Shinra, Shizuo masih setengah ragu mengenai loyalitas Nakura pada ketua klubnya.

"Mengapa wajahmu pucat benar, Shizuo-kun?"

Waktu seakan berhenti bergulir. Semesta memang kejam. Pada akhirnya, pilihan yang ia 'miliki' cuma sekadar ilusi. Shizuo menelan ludah, menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum merespon.

"Shinra..."

Shinra menghembuskan kekehan kecil. Kepalanya saja yang mengintip keluar pintu kamar mandi, sementara sisa tubuhnya tersembunyi di belakang pintu reyot, sehingga apapun itu yang tadi diajaknya bicara, masih tak tampak pada Shizuo. Senyum janggal yang kerap ia lontarkan terpasang pada raut wajah Shinra, berhadapan dengan ekspresi Shinra yang berupa percampuran antara kaget dan panik. Namun, di luar dugaan, sesungguhnya Shinra tidak terlihat marah.

"Kau membuntuti aku?" Shinra bertanya tenang. Terlalu tenang. Gawat.

Pada situasi sejenis inilah Shizuo menyadari bahwa berbohong merupakan suatu hal yang sia-sia. "Ya...?"

Tawa Shinra yang menyusul kemudian sangat tidak diperkirakan kedatangannya, hingga kulit Shizuo rasanya mau lepas dari kerangka tubuh lantaran terkejut. "Hahaha! Shizuo-kun memang sangat menarik! Aku tahu cepat atau lambat seseorang pasti akan menguntitku ke sini, tapi bahwa orang itu ternyata Shizuo-kun... benar-benar menyenangkan!" Shinra meremas tangan Shizuo dan menariknya sampai nyaris terjungkal. "Selamat, Shizuo-kun, kau orang pertama yang kubocori rahasia ini. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang harus kau taati..." ia merendahkan suara, "...jangan jatuh cinta, oke? Dia _milikku_."

Setelah dipikir masak-masak, barangkali mengikuti Shinra masuk ke kamar mandi yang terkenal angker dan beraroma amoniak bukanlah ide bagus, sekalipun jika ternyata Shinra bukan pembunuh buronan. Sukses menggeret Shizuo, saat mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam, Shinra menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Shizuo mengernyit, pupilnya masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan pengurangan cahaya. Satu-satunya benda solid yang ia yakini keberadaannya hanya genggaman erat Shinra pada tangan kanan, sementara sisanya kekosongan, diselingi tetesan ritmik air dari salah satu bilik.

Tak lama kemudian, sebentuk sosok perlahan termaterialisasi di hadapan Shizuo, mirip cara Izaya muncul. Atau tidak! Shizuo tak mengingat ada aura dingin yang tiba-tiba menjalari tengkuk saat Izaya mendekat, maupun perasaan mencekam merayapi hati seperti kali ini. Napas Shizuo tertahan. Ini _tidak_ mirip Izaya sama sekali.

Sosok itu mengerling Shizuo. Kurang lebih begitu tebakan Shizuo meskipun ia tak bisa memastikan, karena di mana seharusnya terdapat mata, lubang yang dalam dan gelap justru dicungkil di sana. Menembus tengkorak, menuju ruang vakum entah di mana. Topeng kucing(?) yang dipakainya seputih perkamen kosong, bak tulang. Sepasang bibir merah darah terkatup rapat tanpa ekspresi, terlukis di atasnya.

Jadi makhluk ini yang ditemui Onani Kishitani setiap hari?

"Celty-chan," Shinra memecah ketegangan dengan suara berbunga-bunga yang kedengaran salah tempat, "ini temanku Shizuo-kun."

 _"Berapa kali harus kukatakan jangan memanggil dengan panggilan itu kalau sedang memperkenalkanku pada orang lain?!"_

Shizuo terkesiap pada suara tanpa tubuh yang mendadak menyeruak memenuhi kepalanya. Suara bisikan rendah yang membuat mustahil menebak apakah pembisiknya pria atau wanita. Belum sembuh kekagetan Shizuo, suara itu muncul kembali.

 _"Eh? Jangan takut. Ini caraku berbicara..."_

Kini Shizuo mengerti dari mana suara tersebut berasal. Lubang tanpa dasar menatap(?) ke arahnya penuh arti. Pantas saja sedari tadi Shizuo mengintip, Shinra seolah mengobrol dengan diri sendiri. Kemampuan berdialog "Celty-chan" ini dilakukan lewat cara telepatik yang aneh.

 _"Nah, ngomong-ngomong Shinra, aku masih tidak terima."_

Shinra mengibaskan kedua tangannya teatrikal. "Oke, oke! Shizuo-kun, temui Izanami--Izanami no Mikoto kalau kau mau. (Tapi panggilan sayangku buatnya tetap _Celty_ )"

Rahang bawah si pemuda pirang itu hampir jatuh ke lantai. Pasti ia salah dengar. "Izanami, seperti Izanami Sang Dewi Kematian?"

 _"Benar, sih. Tapi panggil Izanami saja juga tidak masalah. Bukankah gelar seperti itu membuatku terdengar mengerikan?"_

Shinra memang sinting, _edan_. Manusia mana lagi coba, yang memanggil seorang pencabut nyawa pakai suffiks -chan? Kepingin benar Shizuo menanyakan latar belakang di balik panggilan itu, tetapi tidak di sini di hadapan Celty-nami.

Izanami no Mikoto; penguasa Yomi yang beberapa kali dikisahkan kakeknya pada kunjungan Shiuo ke rumah kakek dahulu sekali. Ia sudah lupa detilnya, tetapi secara garis besar Shizuo masih ingat. Dewi pencipta sekaligus penghancur. Setelah meninggal, ditinggalkan oleh pasangannya, Izanagi, di alam baka. Sejak saat itu, Izanami bersumpah akan merenggut 1000 nyawa manusia setiap harinya. Semua anak-anak tahu kisah itu.

Namun, kalau kau mengira Shizuo ketakutan terhadap penampilan Celty-nami, sebenarnya kau keliru. Celty-nami tidak seseram deskripsi kakek. Tanpa belatung dan daging membusuk seperti kata legenda. Sebaliknya, dewi kematian adalah wanita yang anggun, berbalut kimono eboni sutra elegan dan netra yang tidak lagi sebagai jendela jiwa. Dan suaranya, membuat Shizuo merasa rela diminta melakukan apa saja, bahkan lompat ke dalam jurang sekalipun.

"Kuharap kau puas sekarang, Celty-chan," Shinra pura-pura merajuk manja, "Shizuo-kun orang baik. Semoga kau enggak keberatan aku membawanya ke sini."

Celty-nami tampak terdiam sebentar. _"Namamu Heiwajima Shizuo, bukan?"_

Shizuo mengangguk. Ia berani bersumpah Celty-nami mengambil waktu untuk menyisir penampilannya dari atas ke bawah, menggunakan lubang gelap pada wajahnya. Seolah mempertimbangkan suatu urusan.

 _"Kau... kerap mencoba mengakhiri hidup, ya."_

"Dan kau belum pernah mengabulkannya."

Celty-nami mengangkat bahu. Seandainya ia memiliki bola mata, mungkin maksudnya dia sedang memutar mata sarkastik sekarang. _"Tentu saja. Semua itu punya saat yang tepat,"_ desah Celty-nami. _"Sementara ini, Tokyo sedang menantikan sebuah badai besar, Shizuo."_

Shizuo mengernyit. "Badai?"

"Kau tahu kasus pembunuhan berantai yang dimulai sejak musim panas?" Shinra membantu menjawab. Raut cerianya tidak pantas dipakai membahas soal pembunuhan. "Celty-chan merasakan sesuatu yang buruk yang datang bersamaan dengan itu."

"Tidak banyak dengar. Tapi aku tahu..." Shizuo meringis. Ia sungguh tak menyangka kasus itu menarik perhatian bahkan makhluk-makhluk supernatural. Shizuo kepingin minggat sekarang juga. Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai hari ini mengobrol kasual dengan Izanami. "Bukannya itu sama saja dengan kasus pembunuhan lain?"

 _"Bisa iya. Bisa tidak."_

Shizuo nekat. Coba-coba. "...apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Izaya?"

Celty-nami melongo selama beberapa detik yang canggung, hingga tawa gelagapan Shinra memotong atmosfir minus sekian derajat dalam kamar mandi. Shinra mungkin pura-pura tak acuh, tetapi jelas Celty-nami sedang menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa begitu, Shizuo-kun?" Shinra bertanya pasrah, "sebanyak apa kau menguping?"

Lelaki pirang itu makin curiga. "Itu _saja_."

Shinra menghela napas lemah. Ia menepuk simpatik bahu Shizuo, sambil terus mengabaikan lirikan maut sang dewi kematian. "Nah! Sampai di sini saja hari ini, Shizuo-kun. Pergilah duluan ke kelas." Lalu, tambahnya berbisik di telinga Shizuo, "pergilah. Kau enggak mau menghadapi amukan Celty-chan."

Lantaran toh ia kepingin minggat sejak awal, maka Shizuo menurut patuh, meskipun masih merasa dibohongi. Tepat saat ia berlalu dan pintu kamar mandi menutup, tahu-tahu Shinra sudah disodori dengan ujung sabit raksasa yang berkilat dalam gelap pada leher.

Shinra menyeringai lebar.


	8. Percobaan Pembunuhan Yang Kedelapan

"Kita tidak mampu merobek dan membuang satu halaman dari kehidupan, tetapi kita bisa melempar keseluruhan bukunya ke dalam bara api." - George Sand

Kamar nomor 1210 di Rumah Sakit Umum Shinjuku adalah sebuah unit kamar bertipe VIP yang hanya ditempati oleh satu orang pasien. Dinding kamar tersebut dilapisi oleh kertas dinding berwarna pucat yang seolah tidak benar-benar mengharapkan supaya pasiennya segera sembuh, dan dilengkapi oleh satu ranjang yang kesepian tepat di tengah ruangan. Pada pukul dua belas malam, lampu kamar sudah dimatikan dan tirai telah menutup jendela, menyisakan sinar dari koridor yang lolos dari celah di bawah pintu sebagai sumber penerangan tunggal.

Pada pukul dua belas malam pula, para suster telah usai mengantarkan jadwal pemberian obat dan makan malam terakhir bagi pasien-pasiennya, sehingga kecuali pada unit gawat darurat, suasana rumah sakit relatif hening. Perawat yang kebagian jaga malam di bangsal berlalu-lalang sekali dua kali, beberapa hanya duduk di pintu bangsal sambil bergosip.

"Senpai, kau tahu siapa yang menghuni kamar 1210?" bisik perawat muda yang baru mulai bekerja bulan lalu. "Ia sakit apa? Kurasa dia sudah berada di sini cukup lama."

Senpainya mengambil keripik kentang lagi sebelum menjawab. "Aa. Seorang anak yang manis, ya 'kan? Agak keras kepala dan menyebalkan kadang-kadang, tapi semua perawat di sini menyukainya," suster paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat. "Kudengar, kecelakaan. Sayang sekali, padahal dulunya ia atlet muda berbakat, lho."

Perawat yang lebih muda menggeleng sendu. "Begitu. Aku enggak pernah melihat keluarganya datang menjenguk. Kecuali, _well_ , anak laki-laki genit _itu_."

"Memang. Kasihan," lawan bicaranya misuh-misuh. Mengunyah keripik. "Tapi jangan khawatir. Bukannya tugas kita juga untuk membuat pasien bahagia?" tukas si perawat optimis. Kouhainya tertawa halus, kemudian melanjutkan kepada topik pembicaraan yang lebih menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan malam.

Namun, di situlah sebenarnya letak kesalahan mereka. Faktanya, penghuni kamar 1210 punya penjenguk lain. Cuma, sayang sekali mereka tidak mampu melihat sosoknya saat ia menembus pintu bangsal, melewati meja mereka sambil menoleh sinis, lalu berbelok masuk ke kamar tujuannya.

Sharaku Mikage tersentak bangun.

Napasnya tercekat. Kedua mata gelap gadis itu dengan cepat menelusuri semua pojok kamar inap gelap tempat ia dirawat. Pada sofa yang sudah berdebu karena toh tak seorang penjenguk pun pernah menghabiskan malam di sana: tidak ada. Di balik tirai yang menyaring gemerlap kehidupan malam Shinjuku: tidak ada. Selang infus yang terhubung pada jarum yang tertancap pada lengan Mikage ikut bergerak selagi ia meremas ujung selimutnya was-was.

"Siapa itu?" gertak Mikage bergetar. Ia direspon oleh tik-tok kaku jam dinding. Mikage menelan ludah. Mungkin cuma perasaannya saja. Perempuan itu segera merebahkan kepala pada bantal untuk kembali terlelap.

"BOOP!"

Tidak secuilpun bagian dari diri Mikage terkesan pada perbuatan iseng seorang hantu bermata krimson yang mendadak telah menempati sisi kanan ranjang rumah sakit miliknya. Dengan santai memencet (menembus?) ujung hidung Mikage pakai jari telunjuk. Saat hantu itu melebarkan seringai seram pada bibir, Mikage sekadar menatapnya balik malas. Agak sulit menggolongkan Izaya ke dalam stereotip "hantu yang perlu ditakuti" apabila rupa wajah lelaki itu mirip model pada kover majalah fashion pria.

Bukan berarti keberuntungan semata ini memperbaiki karakter Izaya dalam persepsi Mikage.

"Ugh."

Izaya menopangkan kepalanya kasual di atas siku. Menatap Mikage menggoda. "Ooh, judes benar. Kau kecewa karena aku bukan Izumii-kun?"

Telinga perempuan itu memanas pada nama yang barusan disebut. Ia mendelik Izaya dengan benci. "Apa maumu?"

"Menjenguk tsundere-sama yang menyedihkan ini."

Desisan jengkel. "Cukup basa-basinya."

Si pemuda hantu melempar kedua kakinya ke samping, kemudian perlahan turun dari kasur. Ia berdiri di samping ranjang, tangannya tersembunyi dalam kantung celana. Izaya melempar seulas senyum kekanak-kanakan. "Bagaimana kabar cinta yang dituangkan kepada Shizu-chan hari ini, Mikage-chan?"

Mikage menghela napas panjang. "Bukan cinta," koreksinya, sembari menutup mata sejenak. "Hmmm. Kuat seperti biasa. Lebih kuat dari kemarin, malah."

"Hee-hee. Kalau begitu aku yakin Izumii-kun belum lama ini merekrut anggota baru."

"Ya..." aku gadis itu setengah hati, kemudian menyorot Izaya tajam dari balik helai poninya yang memanjang sampai melewati mata. "Hei, jauhi Izumii. Sebaliknya, aku merasakan hal yang lebih besar... sesuatu yang bukan hasil perbuatan nemesis-mu itu. "Sesuatu" terbangun di Tokyo, kau tahu, dan Izanami berkeliaran setiap malam sekarang. Ia cemas. Atau kesal." Mikage terlihat khawatir. "Berdoalah bahwa ini bukan imbas dari perilakumu, Izaya."

"Buat apa aku memancing amarah Izanami? Aku enggak sebodoh itu," Izaya mengibaskan tangan ringan. Mikage tidak memercayai sekelumitpun omongannya. "Well, aku ke sini hanya ingin memastikan. Shinra sedang dingin sekali kepadaku akhir-akhir ini. Sial."

Mikage berkonsenterasi. "Shinra ini, semacam... fanatik Izanami, ya 'kan?"

"Kurang lebih begitu."

"Dia tidak punya jangkar pada kehidupan sama sekali. Kecuali... eh..." Mikage mengangkat sebelah alis skeptis saat bayangan figur yang menjadi jangkar Shinra pada kehidupan muncul dalam benaknya.

"Aku tahu kok," Izaya tampak geli pada reaksi gadis itu. "Kalian para _shaman_ mempunyai kesamaan yang unik, ya? Bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah sebenarnya Shinra-kun sama saja kasusnya dengan pembunuh berantai kita?"

Alih-alih menanggapi, Mikage justru menggigit bibir. Jemarinya kembali memegang erat selimut putih yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Melihat gadis itu memilih bungkam, Izaya memberikan dengusan terakhir, sebelum berbalik arogan untuk meninggalkan kamar 1210.

Langkahnya terhenti saat Mikage tiba-tiba angkat bicara lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan menerima kenyataan, Izaya?" Mikage bertanya, suaranya bergaung dalam ruangan yang sepi. Menggantung tidak nyaman di udara.

 _Drap._ Izaya berdiri tegak, badannya masih memunggungi si gadis. Saat ia berbicara, nadanya seolah tanpa beban. "Apa maksudmu, Mikage?"

"Menerima kekalahanmu," lanjut Mikage tak gentar, "menerima kematian-"

"Kalau ada salah satu dari kita yang harus mengaku 'kalah', maka kaulah orang itu," Izaya memotong kalimat Mikage dan dalam sekejap sudah berada di samping ranjang. Ia memasang raut prihatin yang dilebih-lebihkan, mengerling infus dan segala alat medis yang menyongsong kehidupan gadis di hadapannya. Menyiratkan rasa jijik dan merendahkan. "Ne?"

Tangan Izaya menembus pipi perempuan itu. Mikage menepis tangannya kasar. "Kau sudah mati."

Pemuda bernetra merah mengangkat bahu. "Dan _kau_ sebentar lagi," tukasnya puas. "Ah... kalian yang hidup dibayangi kematian! Kau tidak mengerti betapa aku mencintai dirimu yang dengan putus asa berjuang untuk bertahan hidup, meskipun ajal mengintai setiap napasmu. Cinta sekali. Hahaha..."

Terkadang Sharaku Mikage berharap hantu bisa mati dua kali. Jika hal itu mungkin terjadi, Mikage mau kematian kedua Izaya berada di tangannya sendiri.

* * *

Celty memiliki sebuah sabit sepanjang dua meter dengan warna segelap eboni mengilap. Apabila dihujamkan pada tubuh roh tanpa raga, sabit ini akan menghapus eksistensi mereka dari dunia manusia dan mengirim mereka ke alam selanjutnya. Shinra tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika sabit tersebut dihujamkan pada tubuh orang hidup, tetapi kelihatannya rasa penasaran Shinra akan segera terjawab.

"Whoa whoa, Celty-chan," Shinra terpaku karena risiko tegores ujung belati. Punggungnya menempel pada pintu. "Aku bisa jelaskan..."

 _"Bagaimana Shizuo tahu tentang Izaya?"_

Dingin belati merayapi permukaan kulit pada leher Shinra. "Izaya ingin bertemu Shizuo-kun, beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kau tahu, soal jangkar dan macam-macamnya," pemuda itu nyengir, "aku cuma membantu mengatur pertemuan antara mereka berdua, sumpah!"

 _"Apa maksudmu jangkar?"_ tuntut Celty.

"Izaya-kun bilang ia adalah jangkarnya Shizuo-kun... semacam itu."

 _"Yang benar saja,"_ Celty menurunkan tombaknya sedikit. Namun, kekesalan yang melingkupi dirinya belum pudar. " _Orang seperti Shizuo-kun sudah punya cukup banyak masalah pribadi tanpa perlu kau tambah lagi, Shinra. Kalau kau mau berbaik hati, maka berhentilah mempermainkan dia dan jauhkanlah dia dari Izaya."_

Shinra mencibir sambil mengelus-elus lehernya yang telah bebas dari ancaman tertancap sabit. "Tapi kau tetap bilang kalau aku enggak sepantasnya meninggalkan Izaya. Aku cemburu, Celty-chan."

 _"Itu karena berkenalan dengan Izaya merupakan pilihanmu sendiri, dan tidak ada sangkut-pautnya denganku,"_ Celty menghembuskan udara banyak-banyak. _"Bagaimanapun juga, apa yang diinginkan Izaya dengan memuntir manusia ke dalam muslihat-muslihatnya?"_

Shinra menggeleng heboh. "Ja-jangan tanya aku. Bahkan belakangan ini aku dan dia sedang... menjaga jarak," laki-laki berkacamata tersebut kesulitan memilih diksi. "Ah~! Tapi ada bagusnya juga Shizuo-kun terseret olehku dan Izaya-kun. Dia sangat menarik-agak kasar sih pada awalnya, tapi kalau kau memerhatikan lebih dekat kau akan tahu di balik ototnya itu cuma terdapat permen dan glitter."

Sang dewi kematian nampak tidak terkesan.

Shinra mengimbuhkan, "tentu saja enggak ada orang lain yang lebih menarik daripada Celty-chan, tapi memiliki orang yang bisa kuajak ngobrol seharian penuh menyenangkan juga..."

 _"Tunggu,"_ sela Celty, _"kau tahu 'kan itu artinya kau membiarkan Shizuo-kun meminjam kemampuanmu?"_

Shinra mengerjap. "Tentu. Sudah kubilang Shizuo-kun orang baik, jadi enggak masalah."

Celty menutup jarak di antara mereka sebal dengan satu hentakan. Shinra makin mengkeret pada posisi super intens itu. _"Uhhh. Saat ada kasus janggal yang terjadi dan entah apa yang mengakibatkannya? Tidak. Tidak juga."_

"...yah."

 _"Sebaiknya kau jaga dirimu dan sahabat barumu itu, oke,"_ saran Celty pasrah. _"Bukan hanya dari Izaya. Atau dari kasusnya. Tapi juga dari para Children."_

Itu tidak diharapkan. "Children?" Shinra mengulang cemas.

 _"Mereka muncul lebih sering sekarang."_

"Oh. Baik..."

Suasana jadi agak tegang.

 _"Tapi pertama-tama-jauhi dia dari Izaya."_

Shinra tiba-tiba terkekeh keras. Tangan kanannya meraih-menembus kepulan bayangan hitam dari kepala Celty, memainkannya hati-hati di antara jemari. "Aku heran," ujarnya setengah berbisik, "kenapa kau menolak untuk segera melenyapkan Izaya sih, Celty-chan? Kadang aku merasa... kau merahasiakan _sesuatu_ dariku."

Celty tetap sukar terbaca. " _Seandainya pun ada rahasia, kau tidak akan pernah tahu."_

"Maa," keluh Shinra, sambil membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu Celty. Menghirup aroma familiar yang menggelitik inderanya—seperti dupa, atau abu, atau sesuatu yang sangat amaaat lamban. "Aku juga bisa _berahasia_."

Wanita di hadapannya membiarkan pemuda itu menikmati halus sutra kain kimononya sedikit lebih lama. Seorang wanita dengan kulit seputih salju pertama dan dua iris cokelat tanah. Setidaknya, begitulah Izanami no Mikoto menurut Kishitani Shinra.


	9. Percobaan Pembunuhan Yang Kesembilan

"Keinginanku selalu terbelah antara membunuh diriku sendiri, atau membunuh semua orang di sekelilingku." - David Leviathan

Saat Shizuo tak sengaja mencuri dengar berbagai variasi bebunyian yang kedengaran seperti punggung Shinra menghantam bilik dari balik pintu kamar mandi lantai tiga Raijin yang tertutup, Shizuo tahu bahwa itu adalah saat baginya untuk segera pergi.

"Heiwajima! Bedebah," umpat Nakura tertahan, dan tepi bibir Shizuo mau tak mau tertarik geli akan bagaimana pemuda itu nyaris terguling dari kursi saking kagetnya. "Kau tahu, pintu itu diciptakan buat diketuk!"

Shizuo mendengus. "Kursi juga diciptakan buat diduduki."

Nakura tidak bisa menemukan balasan yang lebih baik daripada itu. Si cowok canggung mendeliknya dengan pandangan kotor sementara Shizuo melintasi ruangan, kemudian mencoba menunjukkan ketidaksenangannya dalam aksi menolak berbicara lebih banyak. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, rasa penasaran Nakura mengalahkan kebutuhannya untuk pura-pura ngedumel.

Ia mendekatkan diri dan merendahkan suara. Mengerutkan dahi penuh selidik. "Hei, Heiwajima. Kau serius tadi menguntit Kishitani?"

Si laki-laki pirang secara harfiah otomatis menciptakan jarak di antara mereka berdua. Menahan diri dari melempar cawan petri berisi sesuatu yang terlihat seperti jantung hewan di atas meja langsung ke hidung Nakura. "Misalkan iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu... itu, wow," Nakura menggeleng takjub. Matanya tampak berbinar. "Maksudku, barangkali kau orang pertama yang bisa melakukan itu. Atau mengungkap rahasia Kishitani secara umum."

Di luar dugaan, dia punya intuisi yang sangat bagus, pikir Shizuo penuh ironi sambil mengangkat bahu. "Masa sih," balasnya tak acuh.

Nakura mengiyakan dengan begitu antusias. "Pasti! Apa kau berhasil masuk ke kamar mandinya? Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam sana?"

Dia seperti orang kehausan.

Shizuo tidak pernah menyangka bahwa tipe orang yang cerewet dan terlampau senang mengurusi urusan orang lain ada banyak jumlahnya di Raijin. Seandainya Nakura bertanya baik-baik dan tidak membanjiri Shizuo dengan serentetan pertanyaan rakus, mungkin saja ia akan berbaik hati membocorkan rahasia tentang Shinra dan "Celty-chan"nya. Namun kalau dipikir lagi, kesannya lancang sekali jika Shizuo membeberkan rahasia Shinra, sementara si pemuda indigo itu menyelamatkan Shizuo dari amarah Celtynami.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Shizuo sebaik mungkin menirukan ekspresi jijik, "kau tahu 'kan? Onani Kishitani dan sebagainya..."

Intuisi Nakura akhirnya terbukti jadi bumerang bagi Shizuo. Nakura mengernyit, jelas tidak percaya pada pengakuannya semudah membalik telapak tangan. "Kau yakin? Si mata empat itu memang mesum, tapi akui saja deh... dia lebih cerdas daripada kelihatannya." Nakura menyeringai. "Dan kalau kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh, jangan khawatir. Karena aku pun curiga bahwa ketertarikan Kishitani dengan hal-hal berbau paranormal itu disertai sesuatu yang enggak biasa..."

Shizuo bimbang. Imej Nakura di matanya semakin lama hanya semakin buruk saja. Dia sendiri tidak yakin pihak mana yang sebaiknya diambil di sini, Shinra atau Nakura.

Maka ia mencoba bertaruh. "Aku enggak bisa _melihat_ hantu, jika itu yang kau maksud."

"Begitupun aku," Nakura membalas terlalu cepat, "tapi kurasa kita sama-sama tahu siapa yang mampu."

Taruhan Shizuo gagal. Saatnya menggertak. "Dengar, Nakura. Kalau kau memang sebegitu penasarannya, kenapa tidak bertanya sendiri pada Kishitani saja?" tuntut Shizuo jengkel. "Kalau kau memang satu klub dengannya... harusnya kalian sudah saling memercayai." Diberikannya sedikit penekanan pada kata-kata terakhir. Lalu ia menambahkan, "kau takut pada si culun ceking itu?"

Shizuo mencatat bagaimana Nakura berjengit kecil (terutama pada kata 'takut') sebelum tergagap merespon. "A-ah. Bukan begitu. Masalahku agak lebih rumit, sebenarnya."

 _Ini menyebalkan,_ erang Shizuo keras dalam hati. Nakura meminta sesuatu darinya tetapi enggan menghilangkan tirai yang menutup-nutupi masalahnya. Pemuda jangkung itu menggaruk kepala gusar, erangan kencangnya nyaris mengejutkan Nakura. "Bicara yang benar. Kau sangat salah kalau kau pikir aku pengikut setia Kishitani, tetapi bersikap seperti itu enggak membuatmu menjadi pilihan yang lebih baik."

Nakura membuka mulut sesaat, lalu pada akhirnya memilih bungkam. Sepertinya dia sendiri kini ikut ragu, tidak ingin berisiko mengungkap rahasia tetapi tidak tahan pula disembunyikan dari rahasia lain.

"...ya, aku keterlaluan." Nakura menggigit bibir.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bahkan berada di klub ini."

Lawan bicaranya menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia tersenyum aneh, sekarang pandangannya lari ke langit-langit. "Aku... pengecut, kurasa. Anggaplah ini penebusan dosa."

"Ha...?"

Shizuo ingin bertanya, tetapi karena kelihatannya Nakura malah mau menangis, dan toh ia harus pulang sekarang kalau tidak mau berpapasan dengan tuan tanah (dia pulang malam dari main pachinko dan suka menginterogasi Shizuo soal hal aneh-aneh setiap mereka bertemu) ketika ia tiba nanti, ia harus meninggalkan sekolah sekarang juga.

"Oke, ralat. Aku enggak mau tahu. Aku harus pulang sekarang, kita bicara lagi kapan-kapan." Shizuo meraih tas-kecewa karena tidak sempat bertanya soal alasan dibalik panggilan "Celty-chan" (mereka masih melakukan entah apa di kamar mandi, gila)-dan hendak minggat saat Nakura menahannya.

"Heiwajma, simpan nomorku," pinta lelaki itu tiba-tiba, sambil menyerahkan ponsel. Raut mukanya sulit dibaca. "Mungkin... suatu saat nanti aku siap memberitahumu soal yang tadi. Kapan-kapan. Aku janji."

Shizuo punya perasaan bahwa sebetulnya bukan ia yang butuh diberitahu tentang rahasia tersebut. Sebaliknya, justru Nakura sendiri yang lebih membutuhkan seseorang untuk dijadikan pendengar.

* * *

Hal pertama yang Shizuo lakukan saat tiba di bangunan apartemen, adalah berlari secepat kilat melewati lorong, gelagapan menghujamkan kunci ke dalam lubangnya seperti orang mabuk, memastikan bahwa sosok si tuan tanah fanatik pachinko itu tidak ada dalam radius dekat, kemudian sukses menyelip masuk ke dalam kamar lima kali lima meter miliknya.

Hal kedua yang ia lakukan adalah menyadari bahwa kamarnya masih gelap gulita.

Hal ketiga yang ia lakukan adalah menyenggol jatuh pemanas air yang dengan sembrononya memang ia letakkan di dekat saklar lampu. Sekarang, Shizuo baru menyesali pilihan tata ruangnya yang jauh dari kata ideal.

"Sial," Shizuo mengutuk spontan.

Ia melempar tas ke tepi ruangan, kemudian berjongkok untuk memungut pemanas air yang tergeletak lunglai di lantai. Shizuo menginspeksi kondisi alat elektronik kuno itu. Untungnya saat terjatuh alat tersebut sedang dalam keadaan kosong. Kalau tidak, sekarang Shizuo telah dibebani dengan tugas tambahan mengelap lantai.

Akan tetapi, sambungan antara teko dan corong penuangnya lepas. Bukan masalah sih. Lagipula, sebenarnya sambungan itu memang sudah dalam kondisi rawan bahkan sebelum jatuh barusan. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai alat itu rusak. Sebab, seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, barang itu usianya menyaingi Shizuo sendiri. Salah satu dari segelintir barang yang ia bawa dari kediaman lamanya; kediaman Heiwajima.

Shizuo membenarkan teko pemanas seadanya tanpa niat memperbaiki, lalu menyingkirkan benda itu. Ujung matanya mengerling altar, dan tanpa aba-aba pikirannya menjelajah ke mana-mana.

 _Pemanas itu memang sudah seharusnya diganti, Shizuo-niisan,_ Shizuo yakin Kasuka akan berkata begitu jika ia masih ada di sini. _Ya Tuhan, kurasa umur pemanas itu setua kita berdua._

Membayangkan wajah datar adiknya menghela napas lelah saja sudah membuat Shizuo terkekeh. Kekehannya perlahan berubah menjadi desahan panjang ketika ia menyadari bahwa "pemanas rusak" = "tidak ada minuman panas". Padahal kebutuhan kafein Shizuo sangat tinggi malam ini.

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, Shizuo melepas jas yang ia kenakan, menggantinya dengan entah kardigan apa, lalu berjalan kaki menuju konbini terdekat untuk makan malam dan—pastinya—kopi. Ia berhenti melangkah tepat di tengah jembatan yang menghubungkan kedua sisi Sungai Kanda, membuka salah satu kaleng kopi, lalu memasukkan ke dalamnya serbuk racun serangga yang tadi turut ia beli.

Shiuzo menenggak.

Sejumlah pasangan kekasih berkeliaran di jalan, sebab malam ini malam Sabtu. Musik bossa nova mengalun dari salah satu toko. Sebuah malam yang cerah buat mati, pikir Shizuo... tetapi mendadak ponselnya berdering.

Ia mengangkat tanpa mengecek nama penelepon. " _Moshi moshi?_ "

"Shizuo-kun! Kau oke di sana? Aku menelepon lewat landline tetapi tidak diangkat."

Suara khawatir dari wanita paruh baya ini, adalah suara bibinya dari sisi ibu. Meskipun kehilangan orang tua, Shizuo masih memiliki beberapa kerabat yang rutin mengecek kondisinya.

Mereka aslinya bahkan menawarkan Shizuo untuk tinggal bersama mereka di Saitama. Tentu saja Shizuo menolak. Pertama, ia tidak mau merepotkan kalau akhirnya cuma mau mati. Kedua, Shizuo paham bahwa sejujurnya wanita itu tidak kepingin-pingin amat menerima Shizuo di rumahnya.

Hubungan antara ia dan bibinya kurang lebih seperti ini: Bibinya memberi Shizuo ongkos hidup supaya arwah kakaknya tenang; Shizuo tetap menerima uang yang ia kirimkan atas alasan serupa.

"Aku sedang di luar."

"Pantas. Kau mau berkunjung ke Saitama akhir pekan ini?"

"Tidak."

"Sudah kuduga. Hm... terserahlah. Uang bulan depan sudah kukirim ke rekeningmu, oke? _Jaa_."

Dan telepon berakhir. _Nah, lihat 'kan?_

"Untuk ukuran orang yang hobi bunuh diri, ternyata hidup Shizu-chan tergolong sejahtera, ya."

Jika ini adegan dalam film animasi, barangkali Shizuo sudah memuncratkan seteguk penuh kopi begitu suara (yang mulai jadi familiar) terdengar tanpa aba-aba di sampingnya. Bersamaan dengan figur seorang pemuda (yang sama-sama mulai jadi familiar), duduk bersila di atas pengaman jembatan.

Bahkan sebelum membuka mulut, kepalan tangan Shizuo melaju duluan, menggeplak udara kosong saat Izaya menghindar. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sana," desis Shizuo geram, jantungnya masih berdegup tidak karuan. Mengapa hantu sial ini selalu berhasil menemukan keberadaannya?

"Sejak kau menelepon!"

Shizuo mengatur napas. "Izaya, memang enggak bisa apa aku menikmati kopi dengan tenang... satu malam saja."

Si hantu tertawa renyah. "Kopi racun itu bukan buat dinikmati, lho," ujarnya kalem. "Aku cuma kepingin mengecek soal, ah, misi kecil yang kuberikan padamu kemarin. Tentunya Shizu-chan sudah mengungkap rahasia Shinra?"

"Menurutmu," balas Shizuo kasar, "dan aku bukan menjalankan misimu."

Pemuda itu justru menatap Shizuo dengan iris krimson berbinar. "Lihat, kau terlalu enerjik buat ukuran orang yang hobi bunuh diri. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya cuma masokis saja?"

Shizuo menggurutu. Kalau dia masokis, seharusnya ia lebih memilih mencoba ulang memotong ususnya sampai keluar. Bagaimanapun juga, Shizuo itu masih "normal", tahu. Setidaknya normal karena ia masih menyukai cara-cara mati yang enggak terlalu menyakitkan. _Terlebih, memangnya tahu apa Izaya tentang bunuh diri? Sejak kapan hanya orang-orang yang tampak "sekarat" saja yang boleh mengakhiri hidup?_

Keinginan bunuh diri itu mengonsumsi dirimu perlahan. Awalnya, kau sekadar ingin mengubah nasibmu sendiri. Lalu, kau menerima bahwa kau tidak punya harapan lagi. Kemudian, kau bertanya apakah kau akan bahagia apabila kau mati saja. Setelah itu, kau bertanya apakah orang lain akan lebih bahagia andaikan kau sudah tiada.

Akhirnya, kau tersadar bahwa Bumi akan terus berputar bahkan tanpamu, maka kau membulatkan tekad menemui ajal.

"...diamlah."

"Hehehe."

"Kenapa tertawa?!"

Izaya mengulum senyum. Kulitnya terlihat makin pucat di bawah cahaya rembulan. "Pasti Shizu-chan iri sekali padaku. Yang sudah mati~"

Shizuo jengkel. Mendadak sebuah ide terbit dalam kepalanya. "Oh... Izaya-kun. Katamu melenyapkan hantu itu enggak gampang, 'kan?"

Izaya mengangkat alis. "Ya. Kenapa?"

Lawan bicaranya menyeringai. "Buktikan."

Sebelum Izaya sempat bertindak, Katsuo mendorong pemuda itu sekuat tenaga, sehingga detik berikutnya Izaya menjerit kecil selagi terjatuh menuju aliran Sungai Kanda bermeter-meter jauhnya di bawah mereka. Para pejalan kaki melempar pandangan menegur pasal melihat Shizuo tertawa tanpa sebab seperti orang gila; tapi persetanlah, pikirnya. Jarang-jarang aku bisa tergelak begini.

Izaya melayang dari bawah jembatan tak lama setelah itu; Shizuo hampir terkesan. "Kau _bisa_ terbang," ia berkomentar datar.

"Enggak keren, Shizu-chan," Izaya menggerutu penuh dendam. Untuk pertama kalinya Shizuo melihat pemuda itu tanpa gemerlap jahil terpancar pada netra. "Enggak keren."

Shizuo mendengus geli, menduga kalau Izaya terkadang lupa bahwa dirinya hantu.

 _Namun bukankah itu artinya kemungkinan Izaya meninggal belum lama ini?_ Tiba-tiba terbesit di ingatan Shizuo bagaimana Celtynami terkesan begitu benci pada Izaya. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu Ichirou juga pernah keceplosan sesuatu tentang 'mata merah'.

Lantas hatinya mencelos. _Jika bahkan dewi kematian menghindari berurusan dengannya... siapa sebenarnya lelaki ini dan kenapa aku setuju bekerjasama dengan dia?_

Shinra memang mengatakan bahwa bertanya mengenai masa lalu hantu merupakan perbuatan yang tidak etis, tetapi toh Izaya tidak terlihat seperti tipe orang yang peduli soal etika. Shizuo menarik napas.

"Hei Iza-"

Saat ia menoleh, hantu licik itu sudah tiada.


	10. Percobaan Pembunuhan Yang Kesepuluh

"Bunuh diri tidak terjadi tanpa pembunuh." - Anonim

Akhir pekan bagi sebagian besar orang, artinya waktu relaksasi prima yang dihabiskan dengan teman atau keluarga, mentraktir sushi atau berkunjung ke tempat hiburan. Namun bagi Shizuo, liburan cuma berarti lebih banyak waktu untuk mengurung diri di apartemen, memikirkan terobosan-terobosan baru dalam menjalankan aksi bunuh diri, lalu segera mengeksekusi rencananya.

Akan tetapi, akhir pekan kali ini merupakan sebuah pengecualian. Sebab setelah memikirkan ulang untung-rugi kehidupannya tanpa kafein, Shizuo akhirnya memutuskan bahwa pilihan terbaik adalah merelakan bahwa tidak ada benda yang bertahan selamanya. Maka Sabtu pagi (lima perdebatan internal dan segelas hidrogen peroksida kemudian) ia bersiap untuk mengejar kereta JR dari stasiun Ikebukuro.

Dibulatkannya satu tekad: Menuju ke Edion, membeli penghangat air termurah yang bisa ia temukan dengan kualitas lumayan, lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung pulang. Atau... sepertinya penghangat air yang agak mahal juga tidak masalah.

Shizuo berharap dia tidak berpapasan dengan siapapun agar rencananya berjalan sempurna. Semoga.

Akan tetapi pada kenyatannya, "menghindari manusia" merupakan sebuah konsep yang agak sukar dilakukan. Terutama saat perjalanannya demi mencapai toko elektronik murah di Akihabara berarti ia harus turun di salah satu stasiun yang terkenal ramai pada hari libur.

Belum sampai satu menit Shizuo menunggu kedatangan kereta di peron tiga, pikirannya sudah menjalar liar ke berbagai tempat. Berdiri di hadapan rel yang kokoh dan meyakinkan membuatnya kembali mempertimbangkan prospek usaha bunuh diri klasik melempar diri ke depan kereta. Shizuo belum pernah mencoba cara ini sebelumnya. Sebab ia takut gagal, dan gagal artinya Shizuo meninggalkan darah berceceran sepanjang peron, membuat kericuhan. Selain itu, seperti yang sudah ia tegaskan pada Izaya, Shizuo bukan seorang masokis, jadi mau bagaimanapun juga baginya tercincang ular besi enggak kedengaran terlalu menggiurkan.

Ah. Soal itu lagi. Bahkan Izaya merupakan masalah tersendiri! Jangan-jangan kepergiannya yang mendadak semalam gara-gara lelucon Shizuo, mencoba menenggelamkan hantu sialan itu dalam Sungai Kanda? Ada bagusnya juga sih. Barangkali jika amarah Izaya cukup hebat, dia bisa berhenti "mencintai" Shizuo dan membiarkan Shizuo mati dengan damai. Namun tetap saja... haruskah ia merasa bersalah?

Di sisi lain, belum sekalipun ia melihat kontak Nakura tampil pada layar ponselnya sebagai nama penelepon. Bukan berarti Shizuo berharap banyak-tetapi apabila memang Nakura-lah satu-satunya sumber informasi yang bisa ia akses (Izaya terlalu misterius dan Shinra terlalu sinting), maka Shizuo tidak menolak.

DUK.

"Maaf," gumam Shizuo rendah sambil berjalan keluar dari gerbong kereta. Terlalu sibuk berpikir membuat ia lupa berkonsentrasi pada arah dan menyenggol entah siapa yang berdiri dekat dirinya.

Setidaknya itulah yang pertama kali Shizuo kira, sebelum ia akhirnya sadar bahwa tabrakan barusan bukan merupakan kesalahannya sama sekali. Pria di depannya memang terpaku di tempat. Melangkah sangat sedikit atau bahkan enggak bergerak sama sekali, melongo seperti orang tolol.

Shizuo berdecak tanpa ditutup-tutupi. Berjinjit kecil untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Oi..."

Namun, saat dilihatnya objek yang sedang ditatap si pria, rahang Shizuo sendiri sontak jatuh terpana.

Di sisi yang berlawanan, seorang gadis berjalan tak acuh sepanjang bibir peron, seolah tanpa memedulikan fakta bahwa nyaris semua kaum lelaki di peron tersebut kini tengah mencuri pandang pada tubuh semampainya. Padahal, pakaian yang ia kenakan tidak terlalu berbeda dari perempuan kebanyakan; sesuatu yang modis dan berwarna gelap meskipun paling banter cuma bermerk UNIQLO.

Bagaimanapun juga Shizuo terpaksa mengakui bahwa gadis itu bukan gadis biasa. Tidak "imut" seperti para cosplayer atau aktris, tetapi jenis "menarik" di mana tatapan pertamamu jadi dahaga yang haus akan tatapan kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya. Dan pada setiap tatapan, seakan Shizuo menemukan sesuatu yang baru untuk dikagumi; entah itu surai hitam berkilaunya, atau betis jenjangnya. (Mesum sekali? Shizuo curiga bahwa bukan hanya "kemampuan supernatural" yang bisa ditransfer oleh Shinra kepada orang lain.)

Ia adalah wanita penuh kejutan yang sukses menghipnotis Shizuo jadi ikutan melongo bego, sampai kereta melaju masuk ke stasiun dan membawa gadis itu pergi. Lalu rutinitas di stasiun Akihabara kembali berlangsung seperti biasa.

 _Hantu kah?_ Shizuo terhenyak cukup lama setelah keretanya berlalu. Namun dinilai dari jumlah lelaki yang menatapnya penuh hasrat, jelas sudah bahwa gadis itu bukan makhluk supernatural tak kasat. Apapun sebenarnya gadis ini, seharusnya kejadian itu sudah jadi pertanda kalau petualangan Shizuo di distrik elektronik terbesar Tokyo tak bakal berakhir normal-normal saja.

* * *

"Empat ribu tujuh ratus yen."

Shizuo merogoh lima lembar uang dari dompet-sebagian uang kiriman bibinya kemarin-kemudian meletakkan mereka pada nampan yang disediakan kasir. Tidak ada kata 'berhemat' dalam kamus Shizuo. Itulah salah satu keuntungan menjadi seorang maniak-bundir: kau enggak perlu repot-repot menabung, karena apa gunanya? Toh racun atau tali tambang tidak begitu mahal.

Si penjaga kasir mengerling Shizuo. Tanpa sengaja Shizuo menangkap bagaimana hidung pegawai itu berkerut ketika ia melirik sekilas garis-garis krimson pada pergelangan tangannya.

Shizuo berdehem kasar. "Kembalian?"

Penjaga kasir menunduk tersipu. "A-ah, maaf. Tentu..."

Segera setelah pegawai muda tersebut takut-takut menyerahkan sisa uang, Shizuo setengah-merampas barang beliannya dari genggaman si kasir dan bergegas meninggalkan Edion. Kalau dahulu, mungkin kasusnya bakal sedikit berbeda. Dulu Shizuo masih sudi meluangkan waktu untuk menggeram galak pada siapapun yang merendahkan keinginan bunuh dirinya.

Namun kini, ia sudah tidak begitu keberatan.

Akihabara cerah dan Shizuo merasa janggal menenteng sebuah pemanas air di antara toko-toko komik dan figurine. Sebuah serial TV yang enggak Shizuo kenali sepertinya kebetulan sedang menyelenggarakan peluncuran perdana merch, sebab Animate tampak sesak sekali. Orang dengan dandanan seperti Shinra atau Nakura-rambut terlalu panjang, kacamata tebal, plus jerawat-akan membaur dengan mudah di sini, batin Shizuo, tetapi secara teknis mereka memang "otaku" sih; meskipun otaku hal-hal berbau paranormal. Barangkali jika Shizuo sungguhan berusaha, ia mampu menemukan sosok Nakura membaca Tokyo Ghoul atau manga sejenisnya di sini.

"Shizuo?"

Namun itu lain cerita. Sesosok pria tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya di depan Yodobashi-Akiba.

"Tom-san...?"

Tanaka Tom tergelak kencang sementara Shizuo hampir mati tersedak. Mengesankan! Orang yang ia lihat, sebaliknya adalah orang terakhir yang ia sangka akan ia temui di Akihabara.

"Kau ngapain di sini," Tom berusaha (dan gagal) menahan seringai yang tidak henti-hentinya lepas. Mengulum senyum. "Kukira kau bukan tipe orang yang... tahu 'kan." Ia mengedikkan kepala penuh makna ke arah salah satu maid café.

Shizuo menyorot kotor. "Justru itu pertanyaanku, Tom-san."

Bahu tegap Tom beserta kulit kecokelatan hasil pekerjaan luar ruangannya tampak kontras bersanding dengan pemandangan berderet-deret mesin gatcha di belakang punggung lelaki itu. Sementara, bukan berarti postur Shizuo sendiri pantas dikaitkan pada stereotip fanboy. Simpelnya mereka berdua kini terlihat seperti sepasang raksasa yakuza tukang tagih utang yang salah haluan.

Tom mengangkat bahu. Otot lengannya tampak makin mengancam dalam balutan kemeja slim-fit. "Aku ke sini cuma mengantar teman... dia baru saja pergi." Lelaki itu menoleh kilat ke kanan-kiri.

"Tom-san punya teman?"

"Oh hus. Jelaslah. Satu kampus denganku," ia membusungkan dada bangga sesaat, lalu tak lama kemudian menyerah seraya terkekeh. "Hahaha... oke sori. Sebenarnya kami baru kenalan tadi pagi di perpustakaan kampus. Aku bilang aku mau mampir sebentar beli lensa di Akiba, jadi kutawarkan dia buat pergi bareng. Mana kutahu dia ternyata bakal kalap main gatcha."

Ujung bibir Shizuo melengkung naik sedikit. "Begitu." Ketika ia menyadari Tom gantian menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, Shizuo lantas menggoyangkan plastik Edion-nya malas. "Ini cuma penghangat air, Tom-san."

"Memang alat begituan masih jaman?"

Shizuo berdecak. "Masih butuh."

Tom mengelus dagunya pelan selama beberapa saat, ragu untuk memberi tanggapan. "Hm. Kau mau makan siang? Mungkin memang takdir kita untuk bertemu akhir pekan ini. Aku sendiri heran bahwa ajakanku kemarin kejadian betulan. Tampaknya kau enggak bisa mengelak dariku sekalipun kau mencoba, Shizuo."

Si laki-laki bersurai pirang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa kecuali menghela napas panjang. Singkat cerita, rencana sempurna yang telah disusunnya matang-matang berakhir hancur lebur. Kenapa Shizuo enggak kabur saja, saat Tom menyeret cowok itu menuju salah satu toko? Dia pun kurang paham. Barangkali ia masih mau merasakan sensasi "bersenang-senang" layaknya manusia normal. Barangkali dia tidak tega mengecewakan Tom, yang sudah berusaha memberikan Shizuo kesempatan jadi manusia normal.

Terkadang hal ini jadi alasan Shizuo membenci Tom-karena Tom membuat ia jadi ragu. Bertanya-tanya. Apa ia benar-benar kepingin mati?

Sementara Shizuo tahu, ia tidak boleh ragu kalau tidak mau menyesal nanti. Ia kepingin mati. Ia tahu itu. Ia yakin akan hal itu. (Dan keyakinan ini, tentu saja menghindarkan Shizuo dari ajal itu sendiri.)

"Oi, jangan melamun," Tom nyengir, menyeret Shizuo ke sebuah restoran cepat saji. "Di sini oke, 'kan?"

Tom memesan dua mangkuk beef bowl, lalu menuang teh untuk mereka berdua. Shizuo mengangguk berterimakasih, meskipun dalam hati lebih kepingin kopi. Ia teringat sekaleng kopinya semalam yang ia lupakan begitu saja di jembatan (gara-gara sibuk mencari Izaya). Shizuo mendengus geli. Siapapun yang menemukan kopi itu, pasti heran, sebab tepat di sampingnya tergeletak racun serangga.

"Nah..." lelaki yang lebih tua memulai obrolan, "bagaimana keadaan Raijin? Ada yang menarik?"

 _Selain fakta bahwa selama ini dewi kematian menempati kamar mandi?_ "Enggak juga."

Tom seolah sudah menduga jawaban Shizuo. "Begitu, ya... ah! Terima kasih," ia berhenti sebentar ketika seorang pramusaji meletakkan mangkuk. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana soal Kishitani? Kalian kenal dari mana?"

Shizuo mendadak mematahkan sumpit dan terpaksa mengambil yang baru. "Uh, dia mengetuai semacam... klub. Aku membantunya sesekali." Ini setengah-dusta.

"Klub apa?"

Menggaruk kepala. "Semacam klub penelitian supernatural, kurasa? Kerjanya aneh-aneh."

Di luar dugaan, Tom justru meledak tertawa. "Aku tahu itu! Percaya tidak, klub itu sudah ada sejak angkatanku dulu, dan hal yang mereka lakukan memang sedikit... janggal. Entahlah." Ia mengelus dagu. "Tapi, seingatku dulu ketuanya bukan dia. Sudah ganti, ya. Namanya..."

"Bukan dia?" Shizuo terbelalak, beef bowl-nya terlupakan. "Apa namanya... Nakura?"

Tom malah tampak lebih terkejut. "Ya! Kau kenal?"

"Aku bertemu dia di klubnya Kishitani," ungkap Shizuo. "Oke, lebih tepatnya dia satu-satunya anggota klub itu; selain Kishitani sendiri. Enggak heran sih."

"Barangkali gara-gara insiden Nakura waktu itu."

"Insiden...?"

"Nakura sebenarnya seangkatan denganku. Pada semester lima, klub itu melakukan 'sesuatu'," jelasnya, "tidak ada yang tahu apa persisnya yang mereka buat. Yang jelas, setelah peristiwa itu, klubnya nonaktif. Nakura mogok belajar dan absen sampai ujian kelulusan. Jadi jelas kalau dia terpaksa mengulang satu tahun di SMU."

"Aneh."

"Itu belum apa-apa. Yang lebih aneh, setelah insiden itu Nakura seolah ketakutan terhadap sekelilingnya. Meracau meminta maaf dan menyalahkan diri sendiri." Tom mengangkat bahu. "Kata orang, itu karma baginya karena sudah campur tangan urusan hal gaib. Namun akhir-akhir ini kudengar responnya sudah mendingan. Kurasa cuma trauma."

Setidaknya itu mengonfirmasi satu hal; keraguan Shizuo akan gerak-gerik Nakura bukan hanya perasaannya semata saja. Sesuatu memang sudah kejadian betulan, dan kelihatannya hal itu jadi semacam "rahasia umum" di angkatan Tom.

Ini bukan urusanku, pikir Shizuo, tiba-tiba kesal terhadap diri sendiri yang terlalu banyak ikut campur. Tapi kalau ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Shinra... atau Izaya...

"Hei, Tom-san," Shizuo berujar, "menurutmu janggal tidak jika kukatakan Nakura ketakutan terhadap Kishitani?"

Tom menyesap minumannya agak lama. "Well, tergantung sih. Satu klub dengan cowok yang kabarnya self-cest itu memang kedengaran cukup seram..."

Shizuo memutar bola mata. "Maksudku bukan takut 'takut', tapi takut _takut_."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Insting saja."

Bisa saja Shinra menunjukkan kemampuannya pada Nakura sebagaimana ia memperlihatkannya padaku. Apa yang dilihat Shinra sampai sebegitu takutnya? Mata merah... Izaya? Namun, Shizuo tidak ingin cepat-cepat melompat pada kesimpulan tanpa bukti.

"Sedikit janggal. Kishiani tampak terlalu culun untuk mengancam Nakura," komentar Tom datar. Lalu ia menimpali, "tapi... terkadang itu pun bikin ngeri. Saat kau bisa melakukan apapun pada seseorang, tetapi orang itu enggak mampu untuk bahkan menyentuhmu; bukankah itu hal yang dihindari dalam pertempuran? Akan timbul rasa kasihan atau arogansi, dan sebelum kau sadari... kau sudah _kalah_."


End file.
